Behind the Cabinet
by Hermione Mania
Summary: Fiendfyre membuat Kamar Kebutuhan terbakar dan lenyap dari kastil Hogwarts. Melenyapkan semua isinya, termasuk Lemari Penghilang yang berisikan Hermione Jean Granger./HarPot & LoTR Crossover/DLDR
1. Prologue

**BEHIND THE CABINET**

**Author: Hermione Mania**

**Harry Potter by J.K Rowling, The Lord of The Rings (Novel) by J.R.R Tolkien, & The Lord of The Rings (Film) by Peter Jackson.**

**Warning: Based on LoTR Movie, author amatiran, mungkin ada typo yg kelewat, n tata bahasa yang gak baku. So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

* * *

"TIDAK, HERMIONE!"

Teriakan Harry menggema menembus gemuruh api _fiendfyre_ Goyle. Goyle sendiri sudah tewas dilahap api buatannya sendiri. Ron menatap dengan mata terbelalak dari pintu masuk Kamar Kebutuhan. Draco Malfoy yang tengah memegang Crabbe yang pingsan hanya menganga ngeri saat Hermione Granger terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya dan tenggelam di antara api merah yang menjilat-jilat.

Tersadar, Ron langsung berlari ke arah api. Dia hampir masuk ke dalam ketika tangan kuat Harry menahannya. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka dibutakan oleh ledakan api dahsyat, membuat mereka berempat terpental ke belakang. Ledakan api itu membentuk tiga kepala menyerupai Pangeran Kegelapan. Harry langsung tahu bahwa ledakan itu berasal dari Diadem Ravenclaw yang terbakar. Menyusul ledakan itu, pintu Kamar Kebutuhan mendadak tertutup dan lenyap. Harry, Ron, dan Draco tahu bahwa saat itu juga Kamar Kebutuhan sudah tidak eksis lagi di kastil ini. Hancur dan lenyap dimakan Fiendfyre.

Teriakan menyayat hati bergaung di koridor. Pandangan Harry kabur dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Akhirnya dia sadar teriakan keras itu berasal dari mulutnya. Penglihatannya kabur oleh air mata yang mengalir deras. Karena dia masih memeluk Ron, Harry merasakan tubuh sahabatnya bergetar hebat. Suara rintihan seperti dicekik keluar dari tenggorokan Ron.

Lenyapnya Kamar Kebutuhan membawa semua yang ada di dalamnya juga ikut menghilang, termasuk Hermione.

"TIDAAAK!"

Ron memekik kencang. Ia meraih sapu terbang di sampingnya dan memukul-mukulkan sapu itu ke lantai sampai akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sama seperti hatinya yang hancur menyaksikan gadis yang baru saja resmi jadi kekasihnya tenggelam dimakan api.

Harry menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah. Rasa bersalahnya menggelegak. Dialah yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian Hermione. Seharusnya dia mencari diadem sendirian saja, seharusnya dia tidak melibatkan Ron dan Hermione. Harusnya dia saja yang mati, bukan Hermione. Harry melirik Draco yang masih duduk terpaku tak jauh darinya. Yang mengejutkan, pemuda itu juga menangis. Harry tidak tahu apakah Draco menangis karena Hermione atau Goyle.

Sekarang, Horcrux yang tersisa tinggal Nagini. Dan Harry tahu bagaimana dan dimana harus menemukan ular betina itu. Dia memang masih sangat terguncang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa berhenti di sini. Kalau pun Harry memang harus mati, maka dia pastikan akan membawa Voldemort juga ke kematian. Dan kali ini dia akan meneruskan ini sendirian. Dia tidak ingin Ron terlibat lagi. Harry tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai satu-satunya sahabatnya yang tersisa juga ikut menjadi korban.

ooooooooooooo

Hermione meraba sisi kepalanya dan merasakan cairan merah mengalir pelan di sana. Memejamkan mata, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat api sihir hitam mulai menjalar ke arahnya. Dia memang kikuk di atas sapu terbang.

_Bodoh!_

Ia menangis, teringat kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pasti syok dan Hermione hanya bisa berharap mereka meninggalkannya, tidak menyusulnya ke tengah-tengah neraka ini. Api merah membubung tinggi, membakar segala sesuatu yang dilewatinya, membuatnya cair seketika. Berbagai bentuk binatang api berlarian ke sana-sini. Hermione mendengus karena masih sempat berpikir bahwa wujud api hewan-hewan itu sangat cantik. Mungkin seperti inilah neraka, pikirnya kecut. Hermione tidak takut mati, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menduga harus mati seperti ini. Sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan mencair dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menemukan jasadnya. Sesuatu yang sangat disesalkan. Padahal, dia berharap setidaknya ada kuburannya di bumi ini, ada jasadnya yang terkubur dalam peti. Tapi ini?

Tongkat sihirnya terjatuh saat dia jatuh dari sapu tadi. Hermione tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Api Fiendfyre hanya bisa dimatikan oleh orang yang menciptakannya. Sayangnya, Gregory Goyle sudah tewas terlebih dahulu, sehingga sudah dipastikan api ini tidak akan pernah bisa dimatikan. Api setan ini baru padam kalau semua yang ada di ruangan ini sudah habis tak bersisa.

Air matanya membasahi seluruh pipinya, bercampur dengan darah dan debu. Sebagian besar tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Pakaiannya sudah menggelap warnanya karena darah dan kotoran. Sebagian adalah darahnya dan sebagian lagi darah Pelahap Maut yang dibunuhnya. Bayangan ayah dan ibunya muncul di benaknya, mereka sudah sangat jauh sekarang. Namun mereka aman. Setidaknya mereka tidak tahu bahwa putri kecil mereka sedang pasrah menunggu kematian di tengah neraka. Tangisannya menjadi.

Hermione menoleh ke sekelilingnya, semua benda tersimpan di Kamar Kebutuhan tampaknya sudah terbakar. Dan saat itu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sebuah lemari hitam besar tegak dengan kokoh di tengah api. Tampaknya api belum menjalar ke sana. Hermione ingat lemari itu mirip dengan lemari yang ada di toko Borgin & Burke.

Lemari Penghilang.

Mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa, Hermione merangkak menuju lemari. Dia tidak tahu apakah lemari ini masih berfungsi atau tidak. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk keluar dari sini. Hermione meraih pinggiran pintu lemari dan membukanya. Dengan susah payah dia memasuki lemari, sedikit tersentak saat lututnya yang terluka membentur kayu hitamnya. Hermione menyandarkan tubuh di dinding lemari yang dipernis mengkilap.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan besar dari arah depan. Sekilas Hermione melihat sesuatu berbentuk mahkota melayang ke udara lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Hermione melompat kaget. Gelombang api yang sangat besar menyerbu ke arahnya seperti tsunami. Menyadari hal ini, dengan cepat Hermione menarik pintu lemari hingga menutup. Tepat setelah pintu lemari tertutup, lemari berguncang seakan terlempar oleh gelombang tsunami api.

"Aakkhh!"

Hermione berteriak kesakitan. Tubuh mungilnya seperti diaduk-aduk di dalam rongga lemari. Sepertinya lemari ini memang sedang melayang akibat terhempas api. Lalu lemari terhempas keras. Beberapa luka baru terbuka di tubuhnya. Rasa asin darah menyerbu lidahnya. Tampaknya darah itu berasal dari kerongkongannya. Dia terbatuk dan cairan merah segar menyembur dari mulutnya. Tapi itu bukan yang terburuk. Dengan ngeri Hermione merasakan panas api menjalari semua permukaan kayu Lemari Penghilang. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menipis. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya gelap dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah api yang meledakkan lemari.

_Selamat datang di kematian, Hermione! _Itu hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya sebelum ketidaksadaran benar-benar menelannya.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Fic ini dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi aja, gak ada maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan. Alur ceritanya sebagian besar diambil berdasarkan filmnya, terutama untuk The Lord of the Rings. So, jangan komplain ya kalau ada yang beda dengan novelnya, karena sama sekali belum pernah baca novelnya Tolkien, cuma research dikit2 sinopsis novelnya di mbah google, hehehe.. :D


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**BEHIND THE CABINET**

**Author: Hermione Mania**

**Harry Potter by J.K Rowling, The Lord of The Rings (Novel) by J.R.R Tolkien, & The Lord of The Rings (Film) by Peter Jackson.**

**Warning: Based on LoTR Movie, author amatiran, mungkin ada typo yg kelewat, n tata bahasa yang gak baku. So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

.

**Bab I. **

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

* * *

Hermione merasa melayang di lautan warna yang tidak bisa dinamainya. Kepingan-kepingan memori berputar di sekitarnya seperti film. Hermione menonton kepingan-kepingan itu dengan penasaran, matanya fokus meskipun sensasi melayang aneh masih melandanya.

Salah satu kepingan memperlihatkan dirinya yang berusia tiga tahun, berlari sambil berjingkrak, melompat ke pelukan ayahnya. Di kepingan lain, dirinya berusia tujuh tahun sedang mendorong sepedanya di jalan komplek rumahnya, menatap penuh kerinduan ke arah sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang bermain lompat tali, namun tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekat ke sana. Kepingan lain memperlihatkan dirinya berusia dua belas tahun yang sedang memandang takjub pertokoan Diagon Alley, ekspresi serupa yang ditunjukkan oleh orangtuanya. Profesor McGonagall menonton antusiasmenya dengan senyum lembut. Kepingan lain memutar memori dirinya berusia tiga belas tahun yang berlari dan menubruk Harry dengan pelukan erat, lalu dia dan Ron bersalaman. Ron mengucapkan selamat datang kembali padanya yang baru saja dipulihkan oleh Mandrake.

Semakin lama film-film itu semakin cepat dan Hermione tidak bisa lagi mengikuti pergerakan memori itu. Sekelilingnya mendadak kabur dan berputar seperti gasing, semakin lama semakin cepat. Hermione memegang kepalanya yang pusing, mengerang pelan, matanya terpejam. Masih merasa pusing, ia membuka matanya lagi dan langsung diterpa cahaya menyilaukan. Mengedipkan-ngedipkan kelopak mata, ia berusaha melawan sinar menyilaukan itu. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat tangannya yang memegang kepala ternyata menyentuh bagian yang terasa sakit. Dan Hermione baru sadar kalau dari tadi yang ditekannya adalah luka.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," sebuah suara asing menyeruak pendengarannya.

Hermione sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan langsung merintih karena rasa nyeri di lehernya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukamu masih belum sembuh," ujar suara itu lagi.

Pelan-pelan Hermione menggerakkan kepala, berusaha mencari si pemilik suara. Dan matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Profesor Dumbledore!" pekiknya tak percaya.

Pria tua itu sesaat bingung, lalu tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada nama julukan lain untukku. Tapi yang jelas kau orang pertama yang memanggilku Dumbeldon."

Hermione terpaku menatap pria ini, mengerjapkan mata untuk lebih memperjelas penglihatannya. Ketika matanya sudah fokus, dia menyadari pria ini jelas bukan Albus Dumbledore. Tapi dia benar-benar mirip dengan mantan Kepala Sekolahnya. Rambutnya abu-abu terang dan panjang, begitu pula dengan jenggotnya. Matanya biru, meskipun tidak seterang mata Dumbledore, tapi memiliki kerlip yang sama seperti Dumbledore. Satu-satunya yang paling meyakinkan Hermione bahwa dia bukan Dumbledore adalah busananya. Pria ini mengenakan pakaian bermodel aneh abu-abu dan agak dekil, sama sekali berbeda dengan busana Dumbledore yang biasanya nyentrik dan berwarna-warni. Namun sesuatu yang ada pada pria ini membuatnya resah. Tatapannya seolah menembus jiwanya. Pria ini duduk di atas batu cadas besar, mengamatinya.

Hermione mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari si pria asing, dia bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Orang-orang biasanya memanggilku Gandalf. Gandalf si Abu-abu. Kau sendiri?"

_Nama yang aneh. _Kening Hermione berkerut, "Hermione Granger."

Pria bernama Gandalf itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya mengamatinya.

Hermione melihat ke sekitarnya. Mereka sepertinya berada di puncak sebuah bukit cadas. Di beberapa bagian, bukit ini ditutupi oleh semak dan pepohonan. Hermione bingung. Setahunya, dia berada di Kamar Kebutuhan yang terbakar, lalu ia masuk ke dalam lemari dan lemari itu meledak. Dan kenapa dia ada di sini sekarang? Dia pasti sudah mati sekarang karena tidak ada lagi jalan keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan. Dia kembali menatap Gandalf yang masih mengamati tingkahnya. Agak ragu sejenak, namun dia tetap penasaran.

"Dimana kita sekarang?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gandalf melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu menjawab, "Kita berada di salah satu bukit di Gwaihir. Beberapa mil dari hutan Mirkwood."

Hermione semakin bingung, "Dimana itu Gwaihir? Mirkwood? Aku tidak pernah dengar."

Pria bernama Gandalf itu memandangnya bingung, "Gwaihir masih daerah bagian Rhovanion, seti-"

"Dimana itu Rhovanion?" Potong Hermione, tambah bingung dengan semua yang dikatakan Gandalf.

Sekarang pria itu menatapnya sedikit khawatir, "Tentu saja di Middle Earth, Bumi Tengah."

Akhirnya Hermione benar-benar yakin bahwa dia sudah mati dan sekarang berada di dunia lain, sedikit tidak percaya tapi penjelasan apa lagi yang lebih masuk akal? Middle Earth, nama yang cukup cocok untuk 'dunia setelah kematian'. Dia mengamati Gandalf lagi, mungkin pria ini kebetulan mati di saat yang bersamaan dengannya, atau bisa jadi dia malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput roh orang-orang mati untuk dibawa ke tempat pengadilan. Mungkin Gwaihir itu tempat khusus untuk roh orang-orang yang meninggal untuk menunggu dibawa ke tempat selanjutnya.

"Jadi kita di alam barzah? Apa kau juga baru meninggal sama sepertiku? Atau kau malaikat yang menjemput orang-orang mati?"

Saat ini bukan hanya kekhawatiran yang muncul di wajah pria tua itu, tapi juga syok. Gandalf memandang Hermione seolah-olah dia sudah gila atau punya kepala tiga. Hermione jadi grogi sendiri ditatap seperti itu. Kenapa pria ini menatapnya begitu? Seolah-olah dia alien.

Hermione berdehem, "Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Ada yang salah?"

Gandalf terbatuk, mungkin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Ada yang salah? Tentu saja, gadis kecil. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa ini alam barzah?"

"Emm... karena aku sudah mati?" Hermione berkata ragu-ragu, merasa konyol dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Gandalf tersenyum geli, kerlip di matanya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Dumbledore, "Dan kenapa kau mengira bahwa kau sudah mati?"

Hermione menjawab pelan, memutar logikanya, "Karena badanku sudah hancur dan cair oleh api. Sebelumnya aku berada di ruangan terbakar, lalu aku sekarang di sini. Dan aku belum pernah mendengar ada tempat bernama Gwaihir, Rhovanion, atau apalah. Dan tadi kau menyebut Middle Earth, kita pasti sedang berada di dunia tengah di mana roh orang-orang mati pergi. Iya tidak?"

Ia terkejut saat Gandalf tertawa, "Lord Elrond pasti kaget kalau kuceritakan ada yang mengartikan Middle Earth sebagai alam barzah. Tentu saja bukan, Hermione Granger," Gandalf mengucapkan namanya agak aneh, mungkin asing dengan ejaannya, "Middle Earth bukan tempat orang-orang mati, semua yang ada di sini hidup. Dan kau pun belum meninggal, meskipun dua hari yang lalu aku mengira kau sudah tidak bernyawa. Tapi sekarang kau sadar, berangsur sehat, dan...hidup."

"Hah?" hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan Hermione, membuat ekspresi Gandalf semakin terlihat geli.

"Dan kalau kau mau bukti, cek saja tubuhmu. Kau masih bernapas, luka-lukamu masih ada, meskipun sudah tidak berdarah lagi. Dan setahuku, roh orang mati tidak ada yang nyeri leher," Gandalf terkekeh lagi setelah mengatakan itu.

Gandalf semakin geli melihat Hermione yang melongo.

oooooooooooo

Selama satu jam Hermione mendapatkan penjelasan dari Gandalf mengenai tanah asing tempatnya sekarang. Dia akhirnya mengerti bahwa dirinya belum meninggal. Hermione menduga Middle Earth merupakan semacam dunia lain yang berjalan paralel dengan dunianya. Tujuh tahun berada di dunia sihir tidak membuat Hermione heran kalau ada dunia lain seperti Middle Earth ini. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke tempat ini?

Menurut cerita Gandalf, dia menemukan Hermione tergeletak di tepi sungai dikelilingi serpihan-serpihan kayu hitam. Saat itu Gandalf baru saja tiba di hutan di daerah Gwaihir menaiki burung elang besar. Gandalf menuju ke sungai untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya ketika akhirnya melihat Hermione tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Pria itu tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut ketika Hermione bertanya kenapa dia dapat luka-luka itu. Setelah memastikan Hermione masih hidup, Gandalf langsung membawanya ke atas bukit dengan bantuan si elang karena tempat ini dianggap lebih aman. Pria itu yang menyembuhkan dan merawatnya selama dua hari.

Ketika Gandalf mengakui bahwa dia adalah penyihir, akhirnya Hermione pun menceritakan dirinya. Dia mengakui bahwa dia juga penyihir, membuat mata pria itu melebar sedikit. Hermione bercerita bahwa dia terjebak di tengah kebakaran hebat dan berlindung di dalam lemari hitam. Tapi lemari itu meledak dan setelah itu dia pingsan. Hermione juga menceritakan kecurigaannya bahwa lemari itu adalah penyebab dia ada di Middle Earth. Entah bagaimana lemari itu membuka portal sihir dan membawanya ke sini. Gandalf tampak menerima ceritanya, meskipun dia masih sedikit bingung.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Hermione adalah mengecek luka-lukanya. Sebagian besar sudah kering dan berangsur sembuh, terima kasih pada Gandalf. Namun, dia meringis melihat banyaknya luka yang membekas. Untungnya bekas lukanya hanya terlihat samar, tapi jika dari dekat maka semuanya akan terlihat jelas. Pakaiannya pun menggenaskan. Blus dan jeans yang dipakainya robek di sana-sini. Kondisinya pun kotor, warnanya gelap oleh darah. Hermione mengutarakan niatnya untuk mandi pada Gandalf, tapi pria tua itu menolak karena luka-luka Hermione masih belum sembuh benar. Kakinya pun belum bisa dibawa berjalan. Jadi mau tak mau Hermione harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk mandi.

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan keadaan di sekitar bukit sudah gelap. Gandalf mengumpulkan beberapa kayu dan menumpuknya jadi satu. Mengeluarkan tongkat panjangnya, pria itu mengarahkan ujung tongkat ke kayu dan api pun menerangi puncak bukit mereka. Melihat Gandalf menghidupkan api dengan sihir membuatnya mendesah iri. Hermione tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa menggunakan sihirnya atau tidak. Dia sedikit tahu tentang sihir tak bertongkat, tapi belum pernah mempraktekkannya. Dia sedikit menyesal karena terlalu bergantung pada tongkatnya dan tidak terlalu mendalami _wandless magic_.

Mereka menetap di atas bukit selama beberapa hari. Gandalf menceritakannya banyak kisah penting yang terjadi di dunia tengah ini. Cerita yang membuat Hermione tertarik adalah tentang makhluk-makhluk yang ada di Middle Earth. Dia mendengarkan dengan takjub saat Gandalf bercerita tentang hobbit, peri, kurcaci, Orc, dan Istari. Hermione merasa mulai mempercayai pria ini. Dia terharu ketika Gandalf menawarkan diri menjadi walinya di dunia tengah ini dan menawarkan Hermione untuk melakukan perjalanan bersamanya. Kalau ada yang bertanya tentang Hermione, maka Gandalf akan mengakuinya sebagai putrinya.

"Apakah memang hal wajar kalau Istari sepertimu punya anak?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Gandalf terkekeh, "Memang jarang terdengar ada Istari yang memiliki keturunan. Tapi dulu sekali, ada jenis kami yang menikah dan punya keturunan. Namanya Melian."

Alis Hermione terangkat, "Bukannya Melian itu seorang Maia yang menikah dengan peri?"

Gandalf mengangguk sambil bergumam, "Ingatanmu ternyata bagus, gadis kecil."

"Aku tidak kecil," protes Hermione sewot, yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari pria tua ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ini Istari atau Maia?" tanya Hermione blak-blakan, membuat Gandalf tersenyum geli.

"Aku ini Istari dan Maia," melihat kening Hermione yang berkerut, pria itu cepat-cepat meneruskan, "Begini, Maia adalah salah satu jenis makhluk di sini, sama seperti hobbit, peri, dan kurcaci. Kami semua adalah penyihir yang diciptakan langsung oleh Valar. Dari sekian banyak Maia, ada lima orang yang terpilih menjadi Istari. Mereka semacam pemimpin di kalangan kami, bisa dibilang Istari adalah yang terkuat di antara yang lain. Singkatnya, semua Istari itu adalah Maia, tapi tidak semua Maia adalah Istari. Istari juga punya pemimpin. Sekarang pemimpin Istari adalah Saruman si Putih."

Hermione memperhatikan raut wajah Gandalf yang muram saat menyebut nama Saruman. Dia penasaran kenapa, tapi Hermione menahan dirinya. Cepat atau lambat Gandalf pasti akan menceritakan tentang penyihir bernama Saruman itu padanya.

Tiga hari sejak Hermione sadar, Gandalf selalu memeriksa luka-lukanya dan melanjutkan proses penyembuhan dengan sihirnya. Hermione berusaha tidak terlalu sedih karena kehilangan tongkat sihirnya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sedih. Tongkat sihirnya sudah seperti tangannya sendiri, tidak pernah absen kemana pun dia pergi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus bersyukur nyawanya selamat.

_Setidaknya kali ini aku bisa pastikan jasadku utuh kalau aku mati, _batinnya sambil mendengus.

ooooooooooooo

Di hari keempat dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa dipapah, Gandalf membawanya turun bukit dan menuju sungai. Hermione girang bukan main. Butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk tetap bertahan tanpa mandi selama hampir seminggu. Sesampainya di sungai, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menceburkan diri ke air yang segar. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut selembar kain abu-abu (mana mungkin dia telanjang di sungai terbuka seperti ini). Pakaiannya (pemberian Gandalf) diletakkan di atas batu besar di pinggir sungai. Sungai itu tidak dalam, bagian yang paling dalam mungkin cuma sebatas dadanya. Bahkan di beberapa tempat, kedalaman airnya hanya sebatas lutut. Sementara Hermione asyik mandi, Gandalf berkeliling di hutan tak jauh dari sungai untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Hermione melihat air mancur keluar dari sela-sela batu di pinggir bukit. Langsung saja ia memposisikan diri di bawah air pancuran itu.

"Huaaahhh!" Hermione berseru senang seperti anak kecil saat air dingin segar menyiram tubuhnya.

Kalau saja Harry dan Ron melihat tingkahnya sekarang, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya. Tingkahnya memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi setelah hampir seminggu tidak mandi, jelas air sungai ini seperti surga baginya. Rambut cokelat keriting sepunggungnya yang sebelumnya lepek dan bernoda darah, sekarang sudah segar dan bersih. Hermione tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia mandi, tapi rasanya masih belum cukup. Dia menarikt kainnya ke atas sehingga sebagian besar pahanya terbuka. Rasanya agak aneh mandi memakai kain seperti ini karena agak susah untuk membersihkan semua bagian tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Setelah yakin tidak akan ada orang yang datang, dia mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke atas batu dan mulai menggosoknya. Mulutnya melantunkan senandung riang.

Hermione menceburkan diri lagi ke dalam air, memercik-mercikkan air ke badannya. Tapi mendadak instingnya langsung siaga. Dia selalu merasa seperti ini tiap kali ada orang asing di dekatnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, matanya tiba-tiba bersirobok dengan sepasang mata abu-abu kebiruan. Hermione mematung di tempatnya, mata cokelatnya menatap wajah paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Mata abu-abu itu milik seorang lelaki. Hermione terpana melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Struktur wajahnya sempurna, dengan rahang tegas, bibir tipis, dan hidung mancung dan lurus. Kulitnya porselen tapi sama sekali tidak pucat. Yang menambah keindahannya adalah rambut pirang emasnya yang panjang dan lurus, membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Hermione belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih tampan dibandingkan pria ini.

Dia memperhatikan bagaimana mulut lelaki itu membuka sedikit, mata abu-abunya lebar, seolah-olah terkejut akan sesuatu. Dan saat itu juga Hermione tersentak. Dia baru sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kain mini. Secepat kilat Hermione berjongkok, membuat tubuhnya masuk ke air, menyisakan kepalanya saja. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Akhirnya dia pun menyadari lelaki itu bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana. Di belakang lelaki itu, ada sekitar tiga orang lelaki lagi. Mereka bertiga memakai ekspresi yang sama seperti lelaki tadi, semuanya mematung menatapnya. Ketiga lelaki itu memiliki bentuk fisik yang hampir mirip seperti lelaki pertama, dengan kulit porselen dan rambut panjang lurus. Bahkan semuanya berwajah di atas rata-rata.

Menyembunyikan kepanikannya, Hermione membentak mereka, "Siapa kalian?"

Keempat lelaki itu tersentak kaget mendengar bentakannya, tersadar dari posisi mematung mereka. Mau tak mau Hermione merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau mereka penjahat? Gandalf pernah cerita daerah Gwaihir ini terkadang dilewati oleh perampok-perampok yang tidak segan membunuh. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak bersenjata.

_Dan aku nyaris telanjang, Demi Merlin! _Pekiknya dalam hati.

Lelaki yang berdiri paling depan menegang, matanya menyipit saat menoleh ke arah tiga lelaki lainnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu sedang marah pada mereka, meskipun Hermione tidak tahu alasannya, dan dia tidak mau tahu. Hermione memperhatikan kedua tangan lelaki itu mengepal kuat, seakan ingin menyerang tiga lelaki yang ada di belakangnya.

_Apa yang terjadi? _Pikirnya curiga.

Lelaki itu terlihat menghembuskan napas panjang dan tubuhnya mulai rileks. Dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Hermione. Mata Hermione menyipit.

"Apa mau kalian?" bentaknya lagi, benar-benar panik. Dimana Gandalf di saat-saat seperti ini?

Lelaki itu maju selangkah, dia memandang Hermione dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan kami, Nona. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat, kami hanya mencari tempat untuk istirahat dan kebetulan lewat sungai ini. Kami sama sekali tidak mengira Nona sedang...umm...mandi."

Lelaki itu menunduk, pipinya sedikit merah. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang memerah, ketiga pipi rekannya juga ikut memerah. Mereka semua terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dan bergerak agak gelisah. Hermione mengamati mereka curiga, masih sedikit tidak percaya pada mereka. Kalau memang cuma kebetulan lewat, kenapa mereka tidak langsung pergi begitu melihatnya. Pasti mereka ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, pikir Hermione kesal sekaligus malu.

"Tapi kalia−"

Ucapan Hermione terpotong ketika merasakan satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya terlepas. Dengan ngeri dia menyaksikan kain abu-abu milik Gandalf yang tadi membalut tubuhnya mengapung di air dan bergerak menjauhinya. Refleks Hermione menundukkan badannya, berusaha melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan tangannya. Dia berteriak kecil saat kain itu berenang menjauhinya. Kalau saja tidak ada penonton, dia pasti sudah berdiri dan berlari mengejar kain itu dengan mudah.

_Merlin, ini benar-benar memalukan!_

Air mata menggumpal di sudut matanya. Seumur hidupnya, Hermione belum pernah mengalami hal yang sangat memalukan seperti sekarang. Dia hanya berharap ada lubang di bawahnya dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Pipinya merah padam karena malu. Dia tidak menyadari air matanya sudah menetes. Belum pernah dia merasa tidak berdaya dan putus asa seperti sekarang. Ia memberanikan diri melirik keempat pria asing di pinggir sungai. Mereka juga memandang adegan di depan mereka dengan syok. Pandangan Hermione bertemu dengan mata abu-abu itu lagi. Muka lelaki itu lebih merah dibandingkan tadi. Tapi melihat aliran air mata Hermione, lelaki itu langsung menggelengkan kepala seolah mengusir pikiran yang menggangu.

Hermione memperhatikan si lelaki pirang berlari ke sungai dan mengejar kainnya. Gerakannya cepat dan tangkas. Dalam waktu sekejap, kain abu-abu basah sudah berada di tangannya. Ragu-ragu sejenak, lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Hermione yang meringkuk di bawah pancuran. Berusaha tidak melihat ke arahnya, lelaki itu menjulurkan kain basah itu padanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hermione menyambar kainnya dan membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Hermione berdiri dan berlari ke tepi. Meraih pakaian kering yang tadi diletakkannya di atas batu besar, Hermione berlari masuk ke hutan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Meninggalkan keempat lelaki rupawan yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

oooooooooooo

Setelah berganti pakaian, Hermione berjalan ke atas bukit. Untungnya ingatannya sangat bagus sehingga tidak kesulitan menemukan tempat peristirahatannya dan Gandalf. Ketika sampai di sana, ia langsung menjemur kainnya di atas batu cadas. Gandalf tidak terlihat dimana pun, mungkin dia masih berkeliaran di hutan bawah bukit. Hermione menghela napas lega, merasa segar karena tubuhnya sudah bersih. Pakaian yang diberikan Gandalf untuknya terasa nyaman. Modelnya memang aneh, tapi setidaknya pakaian ini adalah busana yang pantas dipakai oleh perempuan di Middle Earth. Dua hari yang lalu Gandalf membelikannya pakaian baru di desa kecil di Gwaihir.

Mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu batu, Hermione kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan lelaki asing dengan kondisi seperti tadi. Sepertinya mereka memang bukan orang jahat, tapi tetap saja. Demi Merlin, dia adalah Penyihir Terpintar di Zamannya, dia tidak pernah ceroboh melakukan segala sesuatu. Lagipula kejadian tadi bukan salah mereka sepenuhnya. Dia juga salah. Siapa suruh mandi di sungai terbuka cuma pakai kain kecil! Ditambah mandi hingga berjam-jam, tidak awas pada sekitar. Apalagi ini tanah asing baginya. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu akan berpapasan dengan siapa. Bisa saja dia bertemu Orc, hobbit, kurcaci atau bahkan penjahat.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke arah pegunungan, Hermione menyadari senja telah datang. Meskipun Middle Earth adalah tanah asing, tapi pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Selama setahun lebih dia menjalani hidup di tengah hutan dan pegunungan. Dia, Harry, dan Ron selalu berpindah tempat agar tidak mudah terlacak musuh. Kadang mereka berkemah di pinggir sungai, di tengah belantara, di atas bukit cadas, di pegunungan bersalju, kadang juga di dekat pemukiman warga. Hidup dalam pelarian memang tidak mudah, tapi itu membuatnya lebih kuat, hidup, dan mandiri.

"Kau di sini rupanya?"

Hermione mendongak, ternyata Gandalf sudah kembali. Pria tua itu menenteng kantung kulit lalu meletakkan benda itu di atas batu. Ternyata dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak buah-buahan segar dari hutan.

"Tadi aku menyusulmu ke sungai, tapi tidak ada orang di sana. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan lagi tempat ini?" tanya Gandalf penasaran.

Hermione memutar matanya, "Tentu saja karena ingatanku bagus, Pak Tua."

Gandalf terkekeh, "Aku belum setua itu, gadis kecil."

"Dan aku tidak kecil!" Hermione melotot sebal. Kekehan Gandalf semakin keras.

"Tangkap ini!" Gandalf melemparkan buah apel padanya. Hermione menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Trims."

"Ini malam terakhir kita di sini. Besok pagi kita akan meneruskan perjalanan," kata Gandalf lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke Hermione, "Nih, sepatumu. Tadi aku mampir di desa mencari sepatu. Kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan kaki telanjang bukan?"

Hermione mengamati sepatu itu. Bentuknya hampir sama seperti sepatu bot, namun modelnya agak berbeda. Meskipun begitu, sepatu ini kelihatannya nyaman dan enak dipakai untuk perjalanan.

"Trims, Gandalf," Hermione tersenyum pada pria itu, sedikit terharu karena Gandalf sangat memperhatikannya. Pria itu balas tersenyum.

Mereka makan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Hermione mengamati penyihir di depannya. Pakaian Gandalf sudah lebih bersih daripada pertama kali dia melihatnya. Pria ini benar-benar mirip Dumbledore. Kalau saja Gandalf memakai jubah kuning atau biru dengan corak-corak merah terang, maka Hermione pasti mengira dia adalah Dumbledore. Tapi entah kenapa Hermione merasa Gandalf jauh lebih tua dibandingkan penampilannya. Kalau dugaannya benar, maka kaum Maia memang benar-benar hidup abadi. Kisah tentang makhluk-makhluk abadi sedikit membuatnya bergidik. Selama ini dia selalu memandang keabadian sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mungkin itu karena satu-satunya orang –hampir- abadi yang dia tahu hanya Voldemort. Itu pun karena monster itu menggunakan benda menjijikkan seperti Horcrux untuk membuatnya abadi. Tapi di Middle Earth, keabadian bukan hal asing. Satu-satunya mortal di dunia ini mungkin hanya manusia, hewan dan kurcaci. Dia penasaran seperti apa rupa mahkluk-makhluk itu di dunia yang ini.

Memikirkan itu, Hermione jadi teringat keempat lelaki muda yang ditemuinya tadi. Apakah mereka manusia? Jelas fisik mereka seperti manusia, tapi Hermione merasa ada yang berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka semua begitu berbeda, tapi sangat mirip. Dan ketampanan mereka rasanya...tidak manusiawi. Dia ingin bertanya pada Gandalf, namun langsung mengurungkannya. Sudah cukup sekali saja dia malu, dia tidak ingin lebih malu lagi dengan menceritakannya pada kakek tua ini. Lagipula orang-orang tadi tidak berbahaya. Mungkin mereka memang cuma lewat dan kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf berhenti mengunyah dan menoleh ke Hermione. Alisnya terangkat, menunggunya untuk lanjut bicara.

"Tadi kau bilang kita akan pergi besok pagi. Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Hermione datar, tidak terdengar ingin tahu.

"Kita akan ke Rivendell. Kau masih ingat tentang peri bernama Lord Elrond, bukan?" Hermione mengangguk, "Lord Elrond adalah penguasa Rivendell, atau bisa disebut juga Imladris, salah satu pemukiman peri. Beliau mengundangku kesana. Beberapa jenis ras di Middle Earth juga diundang kesana. Nanti kau akan bertemu kurcaci, hobbit, peri, dan manusia."

Mendengar tentang pemukiman peri membuat Hermione merasa antusias, "Memangnya kenapa kau diundang kesana? Apakah ada perayaan atau apa?"

Ekspresi Gandalf menggelap mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memandang Hermione. Tatapannya sedih sekaligus muram.

"Kau masih ingat tentang kisah cincin-cincin kekuasaan yang pernah kuceritakan?" tanya Gandalf pelan.

Hermione mengangguk, sedikit terganggu dengan suasana hati Gandalf, "Tiga cincin diberikan kepada kaum peri. Tujuh cincin diberikan ke kaum kurcaci. Sembilan cincin diberikan pada raja-raja manusia. Lalu ada satu cincin lagi yang disebut sebagai Cincin Utama, ditempa di Gunung Neraka oleh seorang Maia bernama Sauron. Benar?"

Gandalf mengangguk, terkesan dengan ingatannya yang sangat tajam. Namun Hermione belum selesai, dia pun mulai mengeksplorasi otaknya, mencari ingatan tentang kisah Cincin Utama itu.

"Sauron yang haus kekuasaan menggunakan cincinnya untuk menguasai Middle Earth dan mulai menyerang kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya. Tapi Pangeran Isildur dari Gondor membunuhnya, dia memotong jari Sauron yang memakai cincin menggunakan pedang milik ayahnya, Raja Elendil. Isildur mengambil cincin itu dan mengklaimnya sebagai pusakanya. Tapi di perjalanan menuju Arnor, Isildur terbunuh dan cincin itu hilang. Cincinnya lenyap selama ribuan tahun," Hermione menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Hermione mengerutkan alis melihat raut wajah Gandalf semakin menggelap. Mengambil napas panjang, Gandalf mulai menceritakan tentang cincin sakti, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins, pengkhianatan Saruman, dan Sauron yang hampir bangkit kembali. Karena cincin itu masih utuh, maka Sauron pun tidak bisa mati dan akan terus bangkit lagi selama cincinnya belum dihancurkan. Hermione akhirnya mengerti betapa rumitnya masalah ini. Dan karena sekarang dia adalah 'putri' Gandalf, mau tak mau dia juga ikut terlibat. Masalah cincin dan kebangkitan Sauron adalah masalah besar, sampai-sampai berbagai jenis ras Middle Earth berusaha untuk menemukan solusinya. Dan di Rivendell nanti hal ini akan dibahas. Hermione bergidik membayangkan bagaimana bentuk Cincin Utama itu. Benda itu bisa dibilang sejenis Horcrux untuk Sauron. Rasanya menakutkan dan menjijikkan karena lagi-lagi harus terlibat dengan masalah 'Horcrux'.

_Sepertinya hidup di Middle Earth lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan, _Hermione mendesah.

oooooooooooo

"Legolas, lebih baik kita mencari tempat istirahat sekarang. Menurutku wilayah ini aman untuk beristirahat,"

Legolas menengok ke belakang dan langsung menghentikan kudanya. Meskipun samar, namun dia masih bisa melihat raut lelah di wajah teman-teman seperjalanannya. Legolas mengamati lingkungan sekelilingnya. Wilayah ini sepertinya memang aman.

"Kau benar, Faelyn. Tempat ini memang aman, tapi sebaiknya kita beristirahat di dekat mata air," jawab Legolas, menggunakan penglihatan supernya, ia melihat berkeliling lagi untuk mencari dimana sumber air yang bisa mereka datangi.

Legolas melihat tiga temannya yang lain, Galan, Ruith dan Kindroth, yang tengah mengamati sekeliling mereka. Lalu wajah Kindroth mendadak cerah,

"Aku melihat ada aliran sungai kecil di sebelah barat," katanya sambil menunjuk arah menuju sungai, "Kita bisa bermalam di sana."

Legolas mengangguk, "Kita menuju sungai."

Menarik surai kudanya, Legolas dan teman seperjalanannya mulai memacu kuda mereka ke arah barat. Semakin ke barat, pepohonan yang mereka lewati semakin merapat jaraknya. Kecepatan mereka semakin berkurang karena rapatnya pepohonan. Legolas mengamati hutan yang dilewatinya. Hutan ini cukup lebat meskipun tidak selebat Mirkwood. Meskipun dia dan teman-temannya adalah bangsa peri yang bisa bertahan tanpa tidur berhari-hari, tetap saja mereka bisa lelah. Apalagi mereka sudah melakukan perjalanan tanpa berhenti selama tujuh hari dari Mirkwood.

Menjelang sore, Legolas dan rombongannya tiba di hutan Gwaihir, hutan ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu lebat karena wilayah Gwaihir didominasi oleh bebatuan dan bukit cadas. Setelah beristirahat satu malam di sini, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan selama tiga hari lagi menuju tanah Imladris. Suasana hati Legolas memuram saat memikirkan kembali alasannya mengunjungi Rivendell. Ayahnya, Raja Thranduil, mengirimnya ke Rivendell sebagai balasan dari undangan Lord Elrond beberapa hari yang lalu. Berita tentang ditemukannya Cincin Utama sudah menyebar di seantero Middle Earth, termasuk Kerajaan Mirkwood. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dengan kembalinya Cincin Utama, maka masalah yang dihadapi seluruh bangsa di Middle Earth tidaklah enteng. Akhir-akhir ini berita-berita penyerangan oleh bangsa Orc selalu datang ke Mirkwood. Tidak hanya Orc, rumor tentang Ringwraith yang berkeliaran dari desa ke desa semakin banyak terdengar. Penyerangan Orc dan Ringwraith ini sudah cukup menjadi pertanda bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan Sauron sudah bangkit kembali. Dan itu merupakan ancaman terbesar bagi Middle Earth.

Legolas hanya berharap Lord Elrond mampu menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah pelik ini. Tapi keningnya berkerut kesal ketika memikirkan siapa saja yang ikut diundang ke Rivendell. Sudah pasti bangsa kurcaci dari Erebor juga akan datang. Semua juga tahu hubungan peri dan kurcaci sangat buruk. Setiap kali bertemu, peri dan kurcaci pasti akan adu mulut dan saling menghina satu sama lain. Para kurcaci itu memang menyebalkan. Legolas masih teringat pertemuannya dengan si raja kurcaci, Thorin dan rombongannya puluhan tahun yang lalu, dan itu bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan baginya. Kurcaci itu terlalu keras kepala. Setidaknya suasana hatinya sedikit membaik karena dia akan bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya, Aragorn.

Legolas menghentikan laju kudanya dan keempat temannya juga ikut berhenti. Legolas melompat turun ke tanah diikuti semua rombongannya.

"Kita istirahat di sini malam ini. Kita tidak jauh dari sungai sekarang," katanya pada yang lain.

Mereka mulai mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kayu yang berserakan di tanah untuk membuat api. Setelah banyak ranting yang terkumpul, Legolas segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sungai dan mulai berjalan ke sana. Dia mendengar Galan berkata pada yang lain.

"Kalian ke sungai saja, kumpulkan persediaan air. Biar aku yang menjaga kuda-kuda di sini."

Legolas memimpin di depan, Faelyn, Ruith, dan Kindroth mengikutinya di belakang. Indera penciuman Legolas terbuai oleh aroma wangi pepohonan dan air sungai. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk memuaskan tenggorokannya dengan air segar. Wangi buah-buahan juga ikut bercampur dengan aroma air. Jelas di sekitar sini banyak persediaan makanan buat rombongannya. Legolas pun akhirnya keluar dari tepi hutan dan langsung mendapati sungai yang sangat jernih. Sepertinya hanya mata air kecil meskipun lumayan lebar. Air sungai ini tampaknya berasal dari mata air di puncak-puncak bukit. Kakinya menyusuri tanah yang ditutupi kerikil-kerikil kecil.

Legolas berjalan ke pinggiran sungai diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya. Belum sempat mencapai air, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara bersenandung dari sebelah kirinya. Legolas menoleh ke sumber nyanyian itu. Tubuhnya seakan membeku dan matanya membulat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Di bawah air mancur, seorang gadis muda sedang bersenandung riang sambil menggosok kakinya.

Legolas memang peri berdarah bangsawan, dia adalah pangeran dan pewaris tahta Raja Thranduil yang dihormati, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap laki-laki. Dan laki-laki mana yang tidak berdesir darahnya ketika melihat adegan di depannya. Legolas belum pernah melihat sesuatu seindah ini. Gadis itu cantik sekali, meskipun dia seorang manusia. Legolas bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu peri wanita yang secantik gadis ini. Pandangannya jatuh ke paha si gadis yang nyaris terbuka semuanya. Seumur hidupnya, Legolas baru pertama kalinya melihat wanita yang hampir tak berbusana. Gadis ini mungil, tubuhnya ramping namun berlekuk di tempat yang tepat, dan kain pendek yang menutupinya sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan keindahan lekukannya. Rambut panjang cokelat basah gadis itu semakin menambah kecantikannya. Lalu si gadis cantik pun menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai dan bermain-main dengan air. Suara tawanya berdengung indah di telinga Legolas yang sensitif. Saat ini Legolas bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang menggila.

Dan dunianya seakan berhenti ketika sepasang mata cokelat bening bertemu dengan matanya. Mungkin itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Legolas tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, mata cokelat itu seakan memiliki magnet berkekuatan hebat. Butuh kekuatan dan pertahanan diri yang sangat kuat untuk Legolas agar tidak langsung berlari mendekati gadis itu dan mencumbunya di tempat ini juga. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasakan perasaan seaneh ini, tapi Legolas sedang berusaha matian-matian menahan keinginan untuk menyerbu ke arah air mancur.

Legolas tersentak kaget saat gadis cantik itu berteriak lantang padanya.

"Siapa kalian?"

_Kalian?_ Keningnya berkerut bingung.

Legolas akhirnya sadar bahwa dia tidak ke sungai sendirian. Faelyn, Ruith, dan Kindroth juga ikut bersamanya. Tubuhnya menegang. Amarah mulai mengalir di darahnya, membuatnya mendidih oleh emosi. Itu artinya mereka juga menyaksikan pemandangan tadi. Kemarahan aneh menguasainya. Dia memutar kepala, menoleh ke belakang. Dan matanya menyipit melihat ketiga teman seperjalanannya masih mematung memandang gadis itu. Berani sekali mereka terang-terangan menonton tubuh gadis itu. Perasaan aneh yang tidak menyenangkan semakin tajam dirasakannya. Dia tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Tapi yang jelas, dia sangat tidak suka teman-temannya ikut menikmati adegan indah yang tadi dinikmatinya. Kindroth yang merasakan tatapannya mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Peri berambut cokelat itu terkejut melihat kemarahan tercetak sangat jelas di mata sang pangeran.

Secepat kilat Kindroth menurunkan pandangannya, kepalanya menghadap ke bawah. Semua penghuni Mirkwood tahu bahwa bukan hal bagus kalau sampai membuat Pangeran Legolas marah. Legolas akhirnya berhasil menenangkan diri setelah beberapa saat dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia kembali menghadap ke sungai, menatap si gadis yang terlihat panik.

"Apa mau kalian?" Gadis itu benar-benar takut sekarang, meskipun kelihatannya dia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya.

Legolas berusaha menjelaskan situasi. Dia tidak mau gadis cantik ini berpikiran bahwa dia akan menyakitinya. Tentu saja tidak. Legolas mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Dia merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah si gadis yang semakin pucat. Apa jadinya kalau gadis ini tahu isi pikirannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin meyakinkan gadis ini bahwa dia bukan pria jahat, berharap untuk tahu nama si gadis.

"Maafkan kami, Nona. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat, kami hanya mencari tempat untuk istirahat dan kebetulan lewat sungai ini. Kami sama sekali tidak mengira Nona sedang...umm...mandi."

Mengingat betapa indahnya pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi membuat pipi Legolas memanas. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini tidak bisa menyalahkan naluri lelakinya. Mana mungkin dia sanggup mengabaikan begitu saja ketika seorang gadis muda cantik bertubuh indah, dengan hanya berbalut kain pendek, mandi di sungai sambil bersenandung. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat gadis ini semakin marah, jadi dia ingin cepat-cepat memberi penjelasan. Yang dia inginkan hanya mengenal gadis ini. Namanya, asalnya, dan kenapa dia bisa ada di tengah hutan terpencil sendirian. Siapa tahu gadis ini tersesat dan butuh pertolongannya. Mungkin Legolas bisa mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan begitu dia tahu dimana gadis ini tinggal. Dia dengan senang hati akan menawarkan mengantarnya dengan kudanya. Membayangkan bersama gadis ini di atas kuda, lalu Legolas duduk di belakangnya, dan mereka melakukan perjalanan berdua membuat pipinya semakin memanas. Dan Legolas berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mampir sebentar di rumah gadis ini ketika dia pulang dari Rivendell nanti. Mungkin dia akan mengajak gadis ini berkunjung ke Mirkwood, ayahnya pasti tidak akan keberatan.

"Tapi kalia-"

Ucapan gadis itu terputus. Legolas mendongak untuk mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan perkataannya terputus. Dan matanya membelalak, syok menyaksikan pemandangan lain di depannya. Kain abu-abu tipis yang tadi membalut tubuh gadis itu sekarang hanyut mengikuti aliran sungai. Konsentrasi Legolas hampir kacau melihat tubuh telanjang gadis itu. Memang dia tidak bisa melihat seluruhnya karena ditutupi oleh kedua tangan dan lutut si gadis. Tapi bagaimanapun juga air sungai ini sangat jernih, bahkan dasar sungai pun terlihat jelas. Legolas menahan napasnya, dia sama sekali tidak siap untuk ini.

Demi Valar, dia ini peri! Tidak seharusnya pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh muncul di otaknya. Dia adalah salah satu bagian dari ras paling terhormat. Tapi dia hampir tidak menahan diri lagi saat matanya disuguhkan makhluk seindah ini. Meskipun tengah meringkuk, gadis ini sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerupawanan sosoknya. Sangat sempurna. Cahaya matahari senja kekuningan membuat makhluk di depannya semakin bersinar. Ketika akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Legolas terkejut melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Legolas mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan hal-hal yang sangat tidak pantas tadi. Jelas sekali gadis ini sangat malu. Mengutuk dirinya karena ternyata dia tidak berbeda dengan banyak laki-laki brengsek di luar sana, Legolas menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan otaknya. Dia berlari masuk ke sungai yang dangkal, mengejar kain abu-abu yang hanyut. Menyambar kain itu, Legolas mendekati gadis itu. Matanya melihat kemana pun asalkan bukan gadis ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin pikiran tidak senonoh muncul lagi. Menjulurkan kain pada si empunya, Legolas memandang ke hutan di depannya.

Gadis itu mengambil kain dari tangannya dan dari sudut mata, Legolas melihatnya sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain tipis tadi. Tanpa berkata apapun, gadis itu berlari ke tepi sungai dan meraih setumpuk pakaian kering di atas batu. Belum sempat Legolas mengucapkan apapun, gadis itu sudah lenyap ke dalam hutan. Gadis itu masuk ke hutan di seberang sungai, berlawanan arah dengan hutan tempat Legolas datang tadi. Legolas berlari mengejar gadis itu, tidak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut teman-temannya. Namun begitu di tengah-tengah hutan, dia kehilangan jejaknya. Gadis itu berlari cukup kencang. Legolas menggunakan penglihatan jarak jauhnya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dadanya dipenuhi kecemasan, bagaimana kalau gadis itu tersesat? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terjatuh lalu terluka? Bagaimana kalau ada hewan buas yang menyerangnya? Tapi di balik kecemasannya, ada perasaan lain yang jauh lebih kuat. Perasaan itu menyentak perutnya seperti sengatan yang sangat tajam.

Kekecewaan.

Dia bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya, darimana asalnya, dan dimana dia tinggal. Gadis itu menghilang begitu saja, seolah ditelan bumi. Legolas ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu. Keinginan untuk mengenal gadis itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Setelah memutari hutan beberapa kali, dia pun menyerah. Dengan kekecewaan yang teramat dalam Legolas berjalan kembali ke tempat rombongannya beristirahat.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **

Apdet dua chapter dalam sehari, luar biasa buat saya... wkwkwk...

Ah, Legolas...

Salah satu karakter fiksi terfavoritku. Sangat suka dengan pair ini, sayang mereka berdua berbeda dunia, berbeda jenis ras, berbeda cerita, berbeda novel, dan berbeda pengarang. Kelihatannya sangat mustahil buat Legolas Greenleaf dan Hermione Granger untuk bertemu.

Tapi bukankah itulah gunanya Fanfiction? Untuk mempertemukan dua makhluk beda dunia ini! Hanya dengan imajinasi, rangkaian kata, kalimat, dan paragraf, koneksi internet dan VOILA! Mereka akhirnya bertemu.. Hahaha... (Maafkan ketidakjelasan author, :D)

Enjoy!


	3. Rivendell

**BEHIND THE CABINET**

**Author: Hermione Mania**

**Harry Potter by J.K Rowling, The Lord of The Rings (Novel) by J.R.R Tolkien, & The Lord of The Rings (Film) by Peter Jackson.**

**Warning: Based on LoTR Movie, author amatiran, mungkin ada typo yg kelewat, n tata bahasa yang gak baku. So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Note: Kalimat yang di _Italic_ berarti diucapkan dalam bahasa peri!**

* * *

.

**Bab 2 **

**Rivendell  
**

**.**

* * *

"Gandalf," panggil Hermione pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan namaku? Apa aku juga harus ganti nama?" tanya Hermione agak takut menunggu jawaban Gandalf.

Gandalf terlihat berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan pertanyaannya, "Sepertinya tidak usah. Hermione memang nama yang asing dan agak sulit dilapalkan. Tapi semua nama Maia juga begitu. Namaku juga termasuk agak aneh bagi orang lain."

Hermione menghembuskan napas lega. Dia sangat menyukai namanya karena unik, meskipun dia tidak akan terlalu keberatan kalau harus berganti nama. Saat ini mereka sedang menyusuri jalan Pegunungan Berkabut yang berbatu terjal. Mereka sudah melakukan perjalanan selama sehari semalam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Rivendell sudah dekat. Hermione sedikit mengeluh dalam hati. Coba saja kalau ada mobil di Middle Earth, mungkin mereka bisa sampai jauh lebih cepat. Atau kalau dia ber-Apparate, maka akan jauh lebih cepat. Tapi Hermione tidak mau ambil risiko _splinching_, dia masih tidak yakin apakah sihirnya masih bisa digunakan atau tidak. Hermione tahu sihirnya masih ada dalam dirinya, ia bisa merasakan itu, tapi sihirnya terpendam jauh di dasar dan dia masih belum tahu bagaimana menggunakannya tanpa tongkat sihir.

Mereka menyantap buah sembari berjalan. Hermione sangat bersyukur dengan pakaian dan sepatunya. Atribut ini benar-benar nyaman dibawa bepergian. Gandalf juga memberinya jubah tebal berwarna biru tua yang memiliki penutup kepala besar, jadi dia tidak perlu takut dengan panas. Sesekali mereka melewati beberapa desa manusia di lembah pegunungan. Hermione cukup kaget mengetahui bahwa Gandalf sangat terkenal di Middle Earth. Semua orang di desa ini tahu namanya. Dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya orang-orang itu ketika Gandalf bilang bahwa Hermione adalah putrinya.

Hermione sedikit gugup karena menjadi pusat perhatian di mana pun dia pergi. Tidak diragukan lagi, rumor yang mengatakan putri Gandalf si Abu-abu pasti akan cepat menyebar di desa ini.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Hermione," kata Gandalf ketika Hermione menyuarakan kegugupannya, "Inilah risiko kalau jadi putri orang terkenal sepertiku."

Hermione merengut saat mendengar kekehan Gandalf, "Iya, iya, Dumbeldon!"

Kekehan Gandalf hilang, keningnya berkerut, "Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi itu julukan terburuk yang pernah ditujukan untukku."

Kali ini Hermione yang terkikik, Gandalf memang tidak suka dipanggil Dumbeldon. Dan tentu saja hal yang tidak disukai Gandalf menjadi sesuatu yang disukai Hermione. Dia sering mengejek pria itu dengan plesetan nama Dumbledore. Hermione sangat menikmati ketika muka Gandalf berkerut kesal saat mendengar julukan barunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku, Ayah?" tanya Gandalf setelah Hermione berhenti terkikik.

Hermione _speechless_. Dia menatap Gandalf yang memandangnya sayang. Pipi Hermione merona, masih belum terbiasa dengan kasih sayang Gandalf padanya. Tapi meskipun belum mengakuinya, Hermione juga mulai menganggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Pria ini begitu lembut, bijak, rendah hati, dan kebapakan. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya memanggil Gandalf dengan sebutan Ayah. Lagipula di Middle Earth, Gandalf adalah walinya dan Hermione sudah menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi putrinya.

"Ku-kurasa tidak ada salahnya," Hermione menjawab terbata, lalu menarik napas panjang. Dia menatap Gandalf dan tersenyum, "Ayah."

Senyum Gandalf melebar, "Aku juga tidak keberatan sedikit pun punya anak secantik dan sepintar kau, Hermione."

Kalimat tersebut membuat pipinya tambah panas.

Mereka istirahat di salah satu penginapan di desa. Hermione dan Gandalf memutuskan hanya menyewa satu kamar untuk menghemat pengeluaran. Setelah satu jam membersihkan diri, Hermione minta izin ke Gandalf mengunjungi bar setempat untuk mendapatkan makanan. Gandalf memberinya beberapa koin uang. Awalnya Hermione bingung dengan nilai uang-uang ini. Tapi karena kelelahan, Gandalf hanya bilang uang itu cukup untuk dua potong roti dan sepiring sosis sapi panggang, lalu langsung tidur di salah satu kasur. Hermione hanya mendesah melihat tingkah ayah angkatnya. Begitu perutnya berbunyi, dia cepat-cepat meninggalkan penginapan dan berjalan menuju bar.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke bar, orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh untuk memandangnya, terutama laki-laki. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan itu. Setidaknya dia yakin pakaiannya tidak aneh dan dia jelas-jelas tidak punya kepala tiga. Hermione tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang itu -terutama pria- menatapnya karena paras cantiknya. Jubahnya memang ditinggalkan di kamar penginapan sehingga sosoknya terlihat jelas. Tapi lama kelamaan Hermione tidak bisa sok cuek lagi dengan pandangan mereka. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri, mencari tahu apa yang aneh.

_Rasanya model pakaianku tidak asing, kan Gandalf yang membelikan. _Batinnya, lagipula di desa ini beberapa wanita menggunakan busana yang bermodel sama dengannya. _Kenapa mereka menatapku begitu?_

Lamunannya terhenti karena dia sudah tiba di depan pintu bar. Hermione mendorong pintu bar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan besar, gelap, penuh pengunjung dan agak pengap. Berjalan agak kikuk, ia segera mencari meja _barman_. Dia berharap pengunjung bar tidak terlalu memperhatikannya seperti di luar tadi. Tapi harapannya sia-sia. Hampir semua mata pengunjung tertuju padanya. Berbagai pasang mata fokus mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Sekumpulan lelaki di sudut bar bersiul-siul menggoda. Hermione seketika menyesal keluar penginapan sendirian. Cepat-cepat ia mendekati meja penjaga bar, memesan roti dan sosis.

_Mudah-mudahan saja pesanannya cepat selesai dan aku bisa langsung pergi dari sini, _pikirnya sedikit panik. Kalau saja tongkat sihirnya masih ada, dia tidak akan sepanik ini.

"Hei, cantik."

Hermione menegang. Dia menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang lelaki muda di sampingnya, bersandar santai di meja bar. Hermione ingat, dia adalah salah satu lelaki yang duduk bergerombol di sudut bar. Lelaki itu tersenyum menggoda padanya. Hermione ingin sekali menampar mukanya saat mata lelaki itu memindai tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lelaki ini mungkin berusia akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Sebenarnya dia cukup tampan, tapi tetap saja Hermione tidak suka dengan tatapannya. Seolah-olah dia adalah daging sapi panggang menggiurkan. Melemparkan senyum kaku, Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja bar.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di sini. Apa kau berasal dari desa sebelah?" lelaki itu bertanya lagi dengan suara tertarik, pandangannya mengarah ke dada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku dari Gwaihir."

Senyum lelaki itu melebar, "Wow, sepertinya Gwaihir memang tempatnya gadis-gadis cantik sepertimu. Apa kau kesini sendirian, cantik? Kau bisa bergabung denganku dan teman-temanku di sana."

Pria itu menunjuk meja teman-temannya yang bersiul nakal. Hermione benar-benar kesal pada orang ini sekarang. Hanya orang buta yang tidak melihat kilatan nafsu di mata lelaki genit ini. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya. Berdiri gelisah, Hermione hanya bisa berharap pelayan bar segera memberikan pesanannya. Kegelisahannya meningkat karena semua pengunjung bar ini memperhatikannya dan lelaki tadi. Dari ekor mata, Hermione tahu lelaki itu sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Bahkan secara terang-terangan, mata lelaki itu berlama-lama di dada dan bokongnya.

"Ini pesananmu, Nona," kata pelayan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung kecil berisi makanan.

"Terima kasih," Hermione tersenyum penuh syukur, menyerahkan kepingan logam ke pelayan dan langsung beranjak ke pintu keluar.

Belum sempat mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba lelaki yang tadi menggodanya menghadang jalannya. Senyum nakal menghiasi bibirnya dan kilatan di matanya membuat Hermione bergidik.

_Mau apa lagi orang ini? _Pikirnya curiga.

"Ayolah, manis. Bergabung dengan kami sebentar saja, semua makananmu biar kami yang bayar. Nanti biar kami antar pulang ke penginapanmu," lelaki itu mengedip, seolah menyiratkan bahwa mereka tidak cuma 'mengantar' pulang ke penginapannya.

Emosinya mendidih, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Tuan. Tapi maaf aku buru-buru sekarang, permisi," Hermione lanjut berjalan, tapi jalannya masih dihadang oleh pria tak tahu diri ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kami antar sekarang? Sewa kamarmu juga kami juga yang bayar," lelaki tadi mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh pipinya.

Hermione langsung menepis tangan pria itu. Jelas merasa tersinggung. Memangnya mereka pikir dia wanita murahan? Amarahnya sekarang benar-benar menggelegak. Sensasi panas yang begitu kuat mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, membuat dadanya sesak.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Tuan," desisnya dingin, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan menurutku, sikapmu barusan bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan terhadap seorang gadis."

Hermione memperhatikan muka lelaki itu yang memerah, mungkin karena marah. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan rahangnya mengeras. Tapi Hermione tidak peduli dan berusaha menerobos tubuh gempal si pria. Baru ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik keras oleh tangan lelaki tadi. Hermione hampir terjatuh. Dia meringis kesakitan karena tangan itu mencengkeramnya begitu kuat.

"Sepertinya cara halus tidak berguna untukmu, Sayang. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pakai cara lain?" pria itu terkekeh kejam.

Dengan takut Hermione menyadari teman-teman lelaki itu sudah berdiri dan mendekati mereka. Ekspresi kejam dan bernafsu tercetak jelas di wajah sangar mereka. Sementara itu, pengunjung yang lain berusaha menyingkir dari tempat mereka dan mencoba untuk tidak terlibat. Si pelayan bar mengamati mereka dengan cemas. Semua pengunjung bar memakai raut wajah yang sama. Ketakutan. Hermione menduga ini bukan pertama kalinya gerombolan lelaki ini berbuat ulah.

"Barnie, Barnie. Menundukkan gadis kecil seperti ini saja kau harus butuh bantuan kami," ujar seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan berotot di belakang pria yang –ternyata- bernama Barnie itu.

Lelaki-lelaki yang lain bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahui Hermione, tapi dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang mesum. Kalau tadi Hermione merasa takut, sekarang dia merasa marah. Benar-benar marah. Berani sekali bajingan-bajingan ini berdiskusi hal kotor untuknya. Udara di sekitar mereka berubah, lentera-lentera di langit-langit bergoyang, api obor di bar ini pun membesar dan meredup berulang kali, meja-meja bar begetar, dan angin dingin entah darimana bertiup mengerikan di dalam ruangan yang sesak oleh orang.

Semua orang di dalam bar melihat ke sekitar dengan ketakutan, termasuk gerombolan lelaki nakal ini. Pandangan Hermione memerah, seolah ada kabut kemerahan yang menutupi pandangan. Tapi dia terlalu marah untuk peduli. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya melepaskan semua kemarahannya sekarang juga. Sensasi panas menjalari dadanya dan memberontak minta dilepaskan. Hermione menatap tajam pada si Barnie.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang. Juga." Dengan desisan dingin ia memandang penuh emosi pada Barnie.

Barnie langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mundur menjauhi Hermione. Raut wajah berbahaya di wajah Hermione sepertinya cukup membuatnya takut. Tapi tidak cukup takut untuk tetap melirik ke dada Hermione yang membusung. Kemarahannya semakin menjadi. Akhirnya Hermione tidak tahan lagi, dengan penuh tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan panas yang ada di dadanya dan...

BRAKK!

Beberapa guci air besar di sudut bar meledak dan hancur lebur. Angin ribut seperti badai menerbangkan benda-benda ringan seperti perkamen, kain, dan gorden jendela. Beberapa meja dan kursi terangkat dari lantai lalu terbanting keras, bahkan ada meja yang kakinya patah. Piring-piring, gelas, dan perkakas yang tersusun di rak belakang meja bar bergetar. Semua orang memandang Hermione dengan penuh ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Hermione mengibaskan tangannya dan lelaki bernama Barnie tadi terpental hingga ke dinding. Dan saat itu juga Hermione tersadar oleh apa yang diperbuatnya barusan. Dia terpaku di tempat dan seketika amarahnya hilang.

Di saat yang bersamaan angin ribut berhenti, rak-rak berhenti bergetar, dan situasi di bar kembali normal. Hermione memandang berkeliling dengan gugup karena bar sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara selama beberapa saat. Barnie dan teman-temannya menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Tapi tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tua berjalan mendekatinya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan kekurangajaran mereka, Nona. Mereka cuma anak-anak nakal yang sering berulah di desa kami. Kumohon maafkan atas sikap mereka yang tidak sopan. Tuan Gandalf adalah teman baik warga di sini, kami sangat menyesal," pria itu membungkuk-bungkuk di depannya, membuat Hermione merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sir._ Aku cuma sedikit kesal saja tadi," ujar Hermione berbohong, tapi dia merasa tidak enak melihat bapak tua ini membungkuk padanya.

"Gandalf?" seru salah seorang teman Barnie, terkejut.

Pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan melotot marah pada gerombolan itu, "Tentu saja, idiot! Nona ini adalah putri Tuan Gandalf. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengganggu pelancong-pelancong lagi. Untung saja Nona ini baik hati, jadi kalian belum mati sekarang."

Beberapa orang menunjuk-nunjuk Hermione dengan antusias, beberapa bahkan naik ke atas meja agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Dugaan Hermione benar, berita tentang anak perempuan Gandalf si Abu-abu sudah menyebar luas. Bahkan desa ini yang jaraknya jauh dengan Gwaihir pun sudah tahu tentangnya. Hermione melihat Barnie berdiri dan memandangnya dengan menyesal dan takut. Dia berjalan mendekati Hermione, mungkin bermaksud meminta maaf. Tapi Hermione sudah tidak tahan jadi pusat perhatian di bar ini. Tanpa buang waktu ia berbalik dan keluar dari bar. Berjalan agak cepat, ia tidak menghiraukan keriuhan yang masih terdengar di bar. Ia tahu banyak pengunjung bar yang keluar karena masih ingin melihatnya. Hermione tidak peduli dengan mereka karena saat ini ada sesuatu yang sangat mengusik pikirannya. Dan itu membuatnya bahagia bukan main.

Sihirnya kembali.

ooooooooooooo

Hermione dan Gandalf meninggalkan penginapan pagi-pagi buta. Tujuannya adalah agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian warga desa. Sekitar tengah hari, mereka sudah berada di dataran tinggi Pengungan Berkabut. Gandalf dengan riang mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan segera tiba di Rivendell besok sore.

"Besok pagi kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan ke Rivendell. Kira-kira sore kita baru sampai di Rivendell. Tinggal menuruni pegunungan ini dan berjalan sedikit di hutan. Sekarang, kita istirahat di sini," Gandalf mulai membuka kantung makanannya.

Hermione bingung, "Kenapa kita tidak langsung saja ke Rivendell sekarang? Kenapa harus besok pagi?"

Melemparkan sepotong roti ke tangan Hermione, Gandalf tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja melatih sihirmu. Tadi kau bilang sihirmu sudah kembali, walaupun tidak disengaja."

Mulut Hermione membulat. Benar juga. Tadi pagi dia menceritakan insiden 'Barnie' di bar pada Gandalf. Dan penyihir ini hanya tersenyum geli saat dia menceritakan bagian dimana Hermione meledakkan guci air dan menggetarkan rak piring. Meskipun sudah hampir dua minggu mengenal Gandalf, tapi Hermione selalu dibuat terkejut olehnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Gandalf rela menunda keberangkatan ke Rivendell hanya untuk melatih sihirnya lagi.

"Benar juga. Tapi kan itu tidak sengaja. Sihirku keluar pas aku sedang marah," kata Hermione ragu-ragu, sedikit cemas kalau-kalau sihirnya tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Itu kan hanya dugaanmu. Setahuku, aku belum pernah melihat kau mempraktekkan sihirmu sejak kau bangun dari pingsan. Mungkin kau terlalu yakin bahwa tanpa tongkat sihir artinya kau tidak bisa melakukan sihir," Gandalf berkata dengan bijak.

Hermione merenung sejenak. Ia membenarkan ucapan Gandalf. Sejak terbangun dari 'kematiannya', Hermione tidak pernah mencoba memakai sihirnya lagi. Dia terlalu berpegang pada keyakinan bahwa sihirnya hanya bisa digunakan jika ada tongkatnya. Tapi dia sama sekali belum membuktikannya. Buktinya semalam sihirnya muncul lagi, meskipun itu tidak sengaja.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," ujar Hermione penuh semangat, disambut oleh senyuman oleh Gandalf.

Hermione menarik napas panjang, menjulurkan tangan ke depan. Ujung jari-jarinya menunjuk ke arah batu besar di samping Gandalf. Hermione berkonsentrasi mencari aliran sihirnya. Dengan cepat sensasi aliran sihir yang menyenangkan mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Dengan penuh hati-hati dan suara yang jelas. Dia mengucapkan mantra.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Matanya membelalak lebar saat batu besar itu terangkat dan melayang di udara. Gandalf pun memperhatikan batu melayang itu dengan kagum. Air mata bahagia merebak di kelopak mata Hermione, ternyata dia masih bisa menggunakan sihirnya seperti biasa. Bahkan tanpa tongkat sihir. Tapi yang paling membuatnya takjub adalah kekuatan di balik sihirnya. Hermione merasa sangat berbeda, seolah-olah tangannya sendiri adalah pengganti tongkat sihirnya. Dia mencoba mantra yang lain.

"Reducto."

Batu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Hermione berteriak kesenangan dan berlari memeluk Gandalf. Pria itu balas memeluknya juga. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa girang.

_Sihirku tidak hilang! Sihirku tidak hilang! _Dia berteriak dalam hati.

Ingin membuktikan kekuatan sihirnya, Hermione melepaskan pelukannya pada Gandalf dan menjulurkan tangannya lagi. Membayangkan memori kebahagiaannya bersama Harry dan Ron, dia berucap,

"Expecto Patronum."

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia panik. Kenapa tidak bisa? Berulang kali dia memikirkan memori bahagia dengan Harry, Ron, dan orangtuanya, tapi tetap saja Patronus-nya tidak muncul. Akhirnya dia membayangkan memori bahagianya saat bersama Gandalf, saat dia dibelikan pakaian dan sepatu baru, saat Gandalf berkisah tentang makhluk Middle Earth, dan saat Gandalf menawarinya menjadi putrinya.

"Expecto Patronum."

Gumpalan cahaya putih keluar dari ujung jarinya. Gumpalan itu kemudian semakin membesar dan akhirnya berkumpul jadi satu membentuk wujud solid binatang. Dengan mulut ternganga Hermione menyaksikan Phoenix perak terbang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya dan Gandalf. Phoenix itu bukan hanya terbang dan berputar, tapi juga mengeluarkan senandung merdu yang menentramkan hati. Gandalf memperhatikan burung Phoenix perak di atasnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Pandangannya beralih ke Hermione yang masih menonton si Phoenix dan pikiran pertama yang muncul di otaknya adalah: gadis ini adalah penyihir yang luar biasa kuat. Dia bisa merasakannya lewat binatang perak itu.

"Kau gadis yang sangat berbakat, Hermione. Aku belum pernah melihat ada Maia yang sekuat dirimu," kata Gandalf, mengalihkan perhatian Hermione dari Patronus-nya.

Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ketika Phoenix perak itu akhirnya hilang, Hermione tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kenapa bisa Patronus-nya berubah bentuk? Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bentuknya sekarang adalah Phoenix. Hanya ada satu penyihir yang memiliki bentuk Patronus yang sama seperti miliknya, Albus Dumbledore. Dari berbagai buku dan literatur yang pernah dibacanya di perpustakaan Hogwarts, tidak ada seorang pun penyihir yang memiliki Patronus dengan bentuk hewan gaib. Semua wujud Patronus penyihir selalu berbentuk hewan biasa seperti anjing, kucing, rusa, tikus, babi hutan, musang, kuda, angsa, dan semacamnya. Hewan-hewan gaib seperti Phoenix, Naga, Thestral, Unicorn, Hippogriff atau Sphinx tidak pernah muncul sebagai Patronus. Karena itulah Albus Dumbledore sangat dihormati dan ditakuti oleh para penyihir lain, karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang memiliki bentuk Patronus hewan gaib.

_Dan sekarang aku, _pikirnya takjub.

Dan dia hanya pernah kenal satu orang penyihir yang mengalami perubahan bentuk Patronus, Nymphadora Tonks. Harry pernah bercerita bahwa Patronus Tonks berubah menjadi serigala setelah kematian Sirius. Awalnya Harry mengira itu disebabkan oleh kematian ayah walinya. Tapi akhirnya mereka tahu penyebab perubahan itu adalah Tonks jatuh cinta dengan Remus Lupin, si manusia serigala, sahabat mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana, Hermione?" suara Gandalf membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hermione nyengir. Ia duduk di samping Gandalf dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Bagaimana tadi?"

"Sangat mengesankan," jawab pria itu singkat, tapi ada kilatan bangga di mata birunya, membuat dada Hermione membuncah oleh kebahagiaan.

"Apa kau mau tahu tentang Phoenix perak tadi? Kau mau dengar tidak cerita di balik Phoenix itu?" tanya Hermione bersemangat, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Gandalf tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya. Gandalf mengangguk.

"Itu adalah mantra Patronus. Di duniaku, mantra itu digunakan untuk mengusir Dementor. Dementor itu adalah makhluk gelap penjaga penjara sihir, Azkaban. Kau tidak mau berdekatan dengan Dementor karena mereka itu makhluk paling menjijikkan dan jahat yang ada di dunia sihir. Jika mereka ada di dekatmu, suasana di sekitarmu berubah. Semua ketakutanmu akan menguasaimu, semua memori terburuk akan muncul di kepalamu, udara jadi dingin, dan semua kebahagiaan hilang, seolah-olah kau tidak pernah merasakannya. Hampir sebagian besar narapidana di Azkaban jadi gila kalau sudah masuk ke sana," Hermione bergidik mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Dementor. Voldemort membawa makhluk jahat itu ke Hogwarts saat perang.

Gandalf bergumam menanggapi ceritanya, "Kedengarannya seperti Nazgul atau Ringwraith."

Hermione mengangguk setuju, Gandalf pernah menceritakan tentang Ringwraith padanya, "Memang mirip. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa mengusi Dementor itu hanya Patronus. Patronus selalu mengambil bentuk binatang dan itu disebut Patronus Korporeal. Tidak semua penyihir yang bisa mengeluarkan Patronus Korporeal. Mantra ini membutuhkan kekuatan sihir dan pikiran yang luar biasa. Untuk menciptakannya, seorang penyihir harus membayangkan memori-memori paling membahagiakan. Memori itu harus benar-benar kuat untuk bisa menciptakan Patronus sempurna. Jadi, dengan memori bahagia dan mantra yang tadi, maka muncullah Patronus."

Alis Gandalf terangkat mendengar. Kedengarannya mantra ini jauh lebih sulit daripada yang ia bayangkan. Lalu Hermione menundukkan kepala, pipinya merona.

"Dan tadi aku membayangkan memori bahagia saat bersama denganmu, Gan- Ayah," katanya malu-malu, memutuskan untuk terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'.

Suasana jadi hening. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan hatinya seolah mencair melihat tatapan sayang yang diberikan Gandalf padanya.

"Tadi aku sempat heran karena bentuk Patronus-ku berubah," alis Gandalf terangkat lagi mendengar ini, "Dulu milikku bentuknya Berang-berang."

Mata Hermione meredup, "Tadi aku membayangkan memori bahagia bersama sahabat dan orangtuaku, tapi Berang-berang perakku tidak muncul. Mungkin sekarang memori itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menciptakan Patronus. Aku mengerti kenapa. Mungkin itu karena mereka sudah sangat jauh, mereka ada di dunia yang lain, yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau olehku sekarang. Dan aku akhirnya paham bahwa dunia yang itu bukan lagi duniaku. Aku sudah tidak punya tempat lagi di sana. Aku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik dunia yang ini, Middle Earth. Lalu aku membayangkan memoriku bersamamu. Aku membayangkan rasa bahagia saat kau menawarkanku menjadi putrimu, saat kau membelikan banyak barang untukku, dan saat-saat kita saling adu julukan. Memori itu sangat kuat, lebih kuat daripada yang seharusnya. Dan Patronus-ku berubah."

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Sedih rasanya setiap kali berbicara tentang para sahabat dan keluarganya di dunia lamanya. Dia membiarkan saja ketika tangan besar Gandalf mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian di dunia asing ini. Ada Gandalf bersamanya. Kesedihannya berangsur lenyap memikirkan bahwa dia masih punya seseorang yang bisa disebutnya sebagai keluarga.

oooooooooooo

Legolas mengangkat satu tangannya. Melihat itu, keempat teman seperjalanannya menghentikan kuda mereka. Legolas turun dari punggung Arod dan menuntunnya ke depan. Manik abu-abunya menatap gembira ke gerbang batu besar di depannya. Mereka sudah tiba di Rivendell. Ia melihat ada beberapa orang penjaga gerbang mendekatinya.

"_Pangeran Legolas. Lord Elrond sudah menunggu kedatangan anda_," penjaga itu mempersilahkannya masuk ke gerbang. Keempat temannya mengikutinya, menunggang kuda mereka pelan melewati gerbang Rivendell.

Legolas sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke tempat ini, tapi dia selalu mengagumi keindahan tanah Imladris ini. Rivendel jauh berbeda dengan Mirkwood. Suasana Mirkwood selalu diselimuti aura keindahan misterius dan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Rivendell selalu memancarkan aura kedamaian, keindahan ilahi, dan rasa aman. Kalau Kerajaan Mirkwood dikelilingi oleh pepohonan raksasa dan semak liar, maka Rivendell dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit tinggi dan air terjun. Meskipun banyak orang berkata Mirkwood adalah tempat yang mengintimidasi, tapi Legolas berkata lain. Dia malah merasa lebih terintimidasi jika berada di Rivendell. Dia selalu merasa segan pada aura terangnya dan kekunoannya. Sama seperti dia yang selalu merasa segan pada penguasa Rivendell, Lord Elrond. Bahkan melebihi ayahnya sendiri.

Lord Elrond bisa dibilang salah satu peri paling disegani, dihormati, dan paling bijak di antara semua peri. Setiap kali ada masalah pelik di Middle Earth, Lord Elrond selalu dimintai pendapat karena kebijaksanaannya. Tidak heran Lord Elrond terpilih sebagai peri yang diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang salah satu dari tiga cincin.

"_Selamat datang kembali di Imladris, Pangeran Legolas dari Mirkwood_," seorang peri lelaki menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Rambut cokelat gelap lurusnya yang panjang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang porselen. Legolas maju untuk memeluk peri tersebut.

"Elrohir!" Serunya antusias. Mereka saling menepuk punggung lalu menjauh sedikit.

"Ayah sudah menunggumu di dalam. _Kau tiba lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan__,_" Elrohir tersenyum padanya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju ke belakang Legolas.

Keempat temannya sudah berdiri di belakang Legolas. Elrohir pun menyambut mereka juga, "_Selamat datang kembali, Faelyn, Kindroth. Dan juga kalian berdua,_" dia mengangguk pada Galan dan Ruith, "_Selamat datang di Rivendell. Kukira ini kunjungan pertama kalian kesini?"_

Galan dan Ruith mengangguk. Ruith tersenyum dan berkata sopan, "_Dan kami benar-benar terpesona dengan keindahan alam Imladris ini. Tempat ini begitu nyaman, tentu saja. Pastinya tidak lepas dari perawatan terbaik oleh Lord Elrond yang bijaksana beserta putra-putrinya__."_

Elrohir tertawa mendengar pujian Ruith. Mereka pun akhirnya dituntun masuk ke bangunan utama dan diantarkan ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Legolas lega ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar. Dia segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang tadi diantarkan oleh salah satu peri penjaga. Legolas duduk bersantai di atas ranjang, kepalanya bersandar di sandaran ranjang. Matanya menatap pemandangan indah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Kamarnya memiliki jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah perbukitan yang dihiasi oleh banyak air terjun.

Betapapun damai tempat ini, tetap tidak membantu memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang cukup buruk. Sejak dari Gwaihir, Legolas selalu dalam kondisi hati yang buruk, membuat teman seperjalanannya khawatir. Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu dari otaknya. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu masih terjebak di hutan dan tidak tahu jalan pulang? Legolas selalu gelisah memikirkannya. Dia ingin sekali menyusuri setiap sudut hutan Gwaihir demi mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu. Dan ia masih kecewa karena tidak tahu nama si gadis.

Legolas mendesah. Padahal dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk mampir di kediaman gadis itu sepulangnya dia dari Rivendell. Bahkan dia berniat membawanya ke Mirkwood. Legolas belum pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini terhadap seorang gadis. _Well_, dulu dia memang pernah sedikit naksir Tauriel, tapi itu hanya sebatas kagum pada ketangguhan wanita itu. Dia hanya merasa tertarik karena Tauriel adalah wanita peri pertama yang menjadi petarung terhebat di Mirkwood. Tapi gadis di sungai Gwaihir itu berbeda. Legolas tidak tahu siapa dia, asal-usulnya, dan tempat tinggalnya. Seumur hidupnya, ini yang pertama kali dia tertarik pada lawan jenis hanya karena tubuh indah mereka. Tapi dia tidak bisa bilang bahwa ketertarikannya pada gadis itu hanya sebatas fisik semata.

Legolas masih ingat ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelatnya. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya kala itu. Mata itu seperti magnet yang menarik dirinya begitu kuat, seperti sihir. Saat itu juga tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Yang dia inginkan hanya mendekati gadis itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Emosi tak masuk akal juga melandanya ketika tahu ketiga rekannya ikut menonton gadis itu mandi. Dia ingin menyerang mereka, memanah mata mereka karena telah berani menikmati pemandangan yang harusnya miliknya seorang. Dan semua emosi yang bercampur aduk itu membuat benar-benar pusing.

Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu lagi. Legolas menyadarinya dengan kecewa. Karena kelelahan, kelopak matanya pun terpejam, membawanya ke dunia mimpi. Setidaknya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan sang gadis cantik di alam mimpinya.

oooooooooooooo

Hermione meringis. Kakinya benar-benar sakit. Bukan karena lecet atau pegal, Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi tadi dia sempat terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir. Meskipun tadi dia sudah menyembuhkan kakinya dengan sihir, tapi tetap saja sakitnya belum hilang. Dia tidak mau mengadu pada Gandalf, harga dirinya melarangnya. Tubuhnya juga sangat lengket oleh keringat. Semakin turun ke lembah, pepohonan semakin jarang sehingga mereka terpaksa berjalan langsung di bawah terik matahari yang sangat menyengat. Untung saja penutup kepala jubah birunya lumayan besar, cukup untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya dari panas.

Mereka menyebrangi sebuah sungai yang cukup lebar di lembah. Hermione sangat tergoda untuk berendam ketika melihat air jernihnya. Baru ingin meminta izin pada Gandalf, pria itu sudah menggelengkan kepala dan mengisyaratkannya untuk terus berjalan, membuat Hermione manyun. Sepertinya dia harus terbiasa untuk ini. Memang cukup berat, mengingat selama ini dia terbiasa mandi dua kali sehari. Setelah melewati sungai, mereka pun menyusuri hutan. Hermione memperhatikan daerah ini ternyata dikelilingi bukit-bukit tinggi. Jalan setapak kecil terlihat di antara semak belukar. Semakin lama jalan setapak itu melebar dan segera saja mereka akhirnya keluar dari lebatnya pepohonan.

"Waaaah!" Hermione berseru tak percaya.

Di depan matanya terdapat pemandangan menakjubkan. Sebuah bangunan besar seperti kastil menjulang di depannya. Kastil itu dikelilingi oleh air terjun cantik yang jatuh bebas di pinggir bukit-bukit. Di sekitar air terjun dan kastil ini pun dipenuhi aneka ragam semak bunga indah. Sinar matahari jingga menerangi dari bagian barat kastil, membuatnya kelihatan seperti negeri dongeng. Hermione terpesona akan keindahan kastil ini. Kastil Hogwarts bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kastil ini, walaupun ukuran Hogwarts lebih besar. Keindahan ini tidak biasa, yang menurut Hermione hanya ada di cerita-cerita dongeng peri sebelum tidur.

_Tunggu dulu! Peri?_

Hermione menoleh ke Gandalf yang memandang ekspresinya dengan senyum memahami.

"Rivendell?" tanya Hermione dengan mata membulat.

Gandalf mengangguk senang, "Benar sekali. Selamat datang di tanah indah Imladris, anakku."

Hermione tertawa girang mendengarnya. Mereka sudah sampai. Dia hampir berteriak kesenangan ketika memikirkan dia akan masuk ke dalam kastil mempesona itu. Seandainya saja dia punya kamera, Hermione rela menghabiskan semua rol filmnya untuk mengabadikan keindahan Rivendell ini.

Gandalf membimbing Hermione berjalan ke gerbang Rivendell. Ketika tiba di sana, mereka disambut oleh beberapa peri penjaga. Hermione tercengang mata melihat peri-peri itu. Mereka semua sangat tampan dengan kulit porselen dan rambut panjang lurus. Tapi yang membuat Hermione tercengang adalah kemiripan fisik mereka dengan para pria yang pernah ditemuinya di Gwaihir. Akhirnya terungkap satu misteri mengenai keempat pria itu. Ternyata pria-pria yang pernah melihatnya nyaris telanjang adalah peri!

"Tuan Mithrandir, selamat datang kembali di Rivendell. Lord Elrond sudah menunggu kedatangan anda sejak kemarin," kata peri tampan itu pada Gandalf. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Hermione.

Gandalf berdehem dan menjawab, "Ada sedikit hambatan kecil di tengah jalan, kurasa Lord Elrond tidak akan terlalu keberatan," peri itu tersenyum maklum, lalu Gandalf menunjuk Hermione, "Ini Hermione, putriku."

Peri-peri itu tampak sangat terkejut mendengar ini. Mereka menatap Hermione dengan sangat penasaran sekarang. Hermione memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi mereka yang sama seperti warga-warga desa. Untung saja penutup kepalanya masih menutupinya, sehingga peri-peri ini tidak bisa melihatnya memutar mata. Gandalf berdehem, membuat perhatian para penjaga beralih padanya lagi. Salah satu peri yang berambut cokelat muda tersenyum minta maaf, lalu berkata,

"Bukan masalah besar, Tuan. Rombongan dari Erebor dan Gondor juga belum tiba, jadi Anda belum terlambat."

Mereka pun dibawa ke dalam. Mereka melewati sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan gerbang dengan kastil. Hermione melongok ke bawah jembatan dengan hati-hati, takut jatuh karena jembatan ini tidak memiliki dinding pengaman. Dia melihat aliran sungai di bawah jembatan yang berasal dari air-air terjun. Tapi Hermione tidak terlalu menikmati keindahan sungai itu karena kepalanya langsung pusing. Phobia akan ketinggian masih berakar dalam dirinya. Dia menyadari tatapan penasaran si peri penjaga berambut cokelat masih tertuju padanya. Peri tersebut membawa mereka ke kastil dan langsung menunjukkan kamar mereka. Hermione mendengar Gandalf bertanya pada peri itu.

"Dimana Lord Elrond?"

Si peri menjawab, "Beliau mungkin sedang ada di sektor barat kastil. Tiga hari yang lalu Lady Arwen membawa seorang hobit bernama Frodo yang terluka parah. Kurasa Lord Elrond masih memberikan penyembuhan untuknya. Hobbit yang malang."

Muka Gandalf memucat mendengarnya, "Frodo terluka?"

Si peri mengangguk. Gandalf langsung menoleh ke Hermione yang bingung dan khawatir, "Hermione, kau langsung istirahat di kamarmu saja. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Frodo dulu."

Hermione mengangguk, meskipun dia sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, "Iya, Ayah."

Gandalf pun langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Hermione ditinggal sendirian bersama peri tadi. Dia meneguk ludahnya ketika peri itu memberi isyarat untuk lanjut berjalan. Dia dipandu sampai ke sebuah pintu oak besar. Peri penjaga membuka pintunya dan Hermione pun masuk. Dia langsung membuka tudung jubahnya dan memperhatikan dekorasi kamar yang elegan. Dengan rindu ia memandang ke ranjang beralaskan satin di dekat jendela. Berbalik ke pintu, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada peri yang mengantarnya. Mata si peri sedikit melebar saat melihatnya tanpa tudung kepala, namun dengan cepat ia memakai ekspresi sopan.

"Nona bisa membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar ini. Di dalam lemari juga sudah ada beberapa pakaian ganti. Nanti akan ada seseorang yang mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar anda," setelah mengatakan itu, si peri penjaga meninggalkan kamarnya.

Hermione menghela napas lega. Membuka jubah dan pakaiannya, dia berlari tidak sabaran ke kamar mandi.

oooooooooooo

Malamnya, setelah menyantap makanannya, Hermione dijemput Gandalf dan mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan Rivendell. Mendengar kata 'perpustakaan' membuatnya semangat. Perpustakaan peri pastilah menyimpan buku-buku menakjubkan yang belum pernah dilihat Hermione.

"Ayah," panggil Hermione, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penggilan itu, "Kenapa mereka memanggilmu Mithrandir?"

Gandalf tersenyum, "Kan sudah kubilang, nama panggilanku ini banyak. Tapi nama Gandalf dan Mithrandir adalah yang paling banyak digunakan. Mithrandir biasanya dipakai oleh bangsa peri, karena nama itu juga berasal dari bahasa mereka."

Hermione manggut-manggut, lalu ia menyeringai, "Bagaimana ya kalau kuperkenalkan pada mereka nama Dumbeldon?"

Gandalf berdecak kesal, meskipun matanya berkilat terhibur, "Sudah kubilang jangan lagi memanggilku begitu."

Hermione tertawa, "Harusnya kau bangga dengan nama itu. Salah satu penyihir paling hebat di duniaku namanya Dumbledore dan dia sudah seperti kakek buatku dan teman-temanku. Jadi kompak kan? Kakekku bernama Dumbledore dan ayahku bernama Dumbeldon."

Gandalf mendengus, "Dan namamu menjadi Dumbeldee."

Tawa Hermione lenyap, bibirnya merengut. Sekarang gantian Gandalf yang tertawa, "Kalau kau memanggilku Dumbeldon lagi, aku akan memanggilmu Dumbeldee."

Hermione tambah cemberut, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia ikut terkikik bersama Gandalf. Pria itu membuka pintu besar yang ada di ujung koridor dan Hermione setengah berlari masuk ke perpustakaan. Hatinya begitu bahagia karena akhirnya memasuki perpustakaan lagi. Dia sudah rindu dengan wangi perkamen-perkamen tua yang selalu membuai penciumannya setiap kali berada di perpustakaan. Dia mengabaikan Gandalf dan berjalan ke salah satu rak buku tinggi di dekat pintu. Menyambar salah satu buku, ia segera membukanya. Tapi raut wajahnya kecewa karena buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa dan aksara peri.

_Percuma saja kalau aku tidak bisa membacanya, _batinnya kecewa.

"Gandalf!"

Suara dalam seorang laki-laki menyeruak pendengarannya. Bulu kuduk Hermione meremang oleh suara itu. Hermione menoleh ke pintu. Seorang peri lelaki baru saja masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Peri itu tampan, sebenarnya semua peri yang pernah dilihatnya memang tampan-tampan. Rambutnya cokelat tua, hampir hitam malah. Kepangan rambut yang tipis membingkai wajahnya. Di kepalanya terpasang sebuah tiara perak, membuatnya lebih terlihat bangsawan dibandingkan yang lain. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dibandingkan Gandalf, tapi entah kenapa Hermione merasa aura pria ini jauh lebih kuat.

"Lord Elrond. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihat Anda," Gandalf sedikit membungkuk pada pria itu.

Hermione memusatkan perhatian pada peri ini. Jadi ini Lord Elrond? Penguasa Rivendell dan pemegang salah satu cincin sakti. Pantas saja aura pria ini sangat kuat. Wajar jika Gandalf sangat menghormatinya, usia Lord Elrond memang jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengannya. Lord Elrond akhirnya memandang Hermione. Melihat ini, Gandalf tersenyum.

"Dia Hermione, putriku," kata Gandalf. Hermione tersenyum dan menunduk hormat pada Elrond.

Elrond juga terkejut dengan berita baru ini. Hermione menduga dia pasti tidak menyangka Gandalf memiliki anak.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya putri, Gandalf," katanya penasaran pada Gandalf.

"Sebenarnya anda adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang ini, tapi Hermione bukan putri kandungku. Aku hanya walinya. Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan sekarat ketika dalam perjalanan kesini. Tapi dia juga seorang penyihir, sama sepertiku. Dia berasal dari negeri yang jauh sekali, bisa dibilang negeri itu ada di dunia lain dan dia tidak sengaja terlempar ke Middle Earth," kata Gandalf lagi.

Sebelum tiba di Rivendell, Gandalf memang sempat berdiskusi dengan Hermione tentang ini. Menurutnya satu-satunya orang yang berhak tahu tentang Hermione hanya Lord Elrond. Dan begitu melihat Lord Elrond, Hermione akhirnya tahu kenapa Gandalf merasa harus mempercayai pria ini. Peri ini memancarkan aura kebijaksanaan, kecerdasan, dan kebaikan hati. Baru pertama kali melihatnya saja, Hermione langsung merasa percaya padanya. Ia mencoba tersenyum semanis dan sesopan mungkin.

"Saya selalu mendengar cerita tentang anda, Tuanku. Ayah selalu berkata anda adalah salah satu orang paling bijaksana di Middle Earth ini. Dan bertemu langsung dengan Anda adalah suatu kehormatan besar," Hermione menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Elrond tertawa kecil melihat formalitasnya, "Jangan memanggilku Tuan, anakku. Kau bisa memanggilku Elrond saja."

Hermione tercengang, "Bagaimana bisa begitu, Tuanku? Aku tidak mungkin memanggil anda seperti itu."

Senyum Elrond melebar. Dia akhirnya mengajak mereka duduk di kursi perpustakaan. Selama sejam lebih mereka mendiskusikan masalah Cincin Utama. Elrond menyarankan untuk meminta Frodo Baggins membawa cincin itu ke Gunung Neraka agar bisa dihancurkan. Tapi Gandalf keberatan karena hobit itu terlalu polos untuk tugas seberat itu. Dia tidak ingin Frodo membahayakan nyawanya lagi. Dia sudah sangat bersyukur karena Frodo bersedia membawa cincin ke Rivendell. Tapi karena sudah larut malam dan mereka butuh istirahat, akhirnya Elrond mengakhiri diskusi mereka. Tapi besok, diskusi mengenai cincin itu akan dilanjutkan lagi mengingat rombongan dari Erebor dan Gondor sudah tiba di Rivendell. Dan juga Frodo Baggins sudah sadar dari pingsannya, meskipun belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

oooooooooooooo

Legolas mengambil tempat duduk di antara Galan dan Kindroth, sementara Faelyn duduk di samping Galan. Mereka tiba paling pertama di tempat diskusi yang akan dipimpin Lord Elrond nanti. Hanya Ruith yang tidak ikut dalam pertemuan ini karena dia harus meneruskan perjalanan ke Lotlorien. Ruith ditugaskan menjadi kurir pesan dari ayahnya untuk diberikan kepada Lord Celeborn. Keningnya berkerut tidak suka ketika sekitar empat kurcaci memasuki ruang pertemuan. Seorang kurcaci berambut dan berjenggot cokelat kemerahan lebat mendelik pada mereka. Legolas mendengar Galan mendengus di sampingnya. Keempat kurcaci itu memilih untuk duduk sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Legolas dan rekan-rekannya tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada para kurcaci. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Tensi tegang di antara mereka akhirnya buyar ketika satu per satu undangan lain memenuhi ruang pertemuan. Beberapa orang duduk di antara mereka dan kurcaci. Lalu Legolas melihat rombongan dari Gondor mengambil tempat di sisi lain para kurcaci. Beberapa peri dengan kedudukan penting juga ikut dalam pertemuan. Dan matanya membulat begitu melihat seseorang yang berjalan di belakang para peri, Aragorn. Legolas berdiri dari kursinya dan maju mendekati pria itu. Pria itu juga menyadari kehadirannya dan mereka akhirnya berpelukan.

"Legolas," pria itu menepuk punggungnya.

"Ar-" Legolas langsung mengoreksi ucapannya, "Estel."

Aragorn tersenyum, lalu berkata dalam bahasa peri, "_Sepuluh tahun tidak melihatmu sama sekali tidak membuatmu terlihat berbeda."_

Legolas hanya menyeringai, "_Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang peri? Aku bahkan ragu ada satu jenggotku yang tumbuh selama sepuluh tahun ini."_

Aragorn hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Setelah menepuk punggungnya sekali lagi, pria itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya di kursi paling ujung. Legolas pun kembali ke kursinya. Obrolan pun mengalir di ruang pertemuan itu. Legolas ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan dengan rekan-rekannya dari Mirkwood. Tidak lama kemudian, dari arah masuk ruang pertemuan dia melihat sesosok mahluk kecil datang, diikuti oleh Gandalf si Abu-abu dan satu orang lagi di belakangnya. Legolas tahu makhluk kecil itu adalah hobbit. Wajah hobbit itu terlihat agak pucat dan lelah. Legolas penasaran kenapa ada hobbit yang ikut pertemuan ini. Hobbit itu duduk di kursi paling ujung dan paling kecil.

Legolas dan teman-temannya mengalihkan perhatian pada Gandalf. Penyihir berjubah abu-abu itu sedikit menunduk pada mereka.

"Pangeran Legolas," sapanya sopan.

Legolas dan kawan balas menganggukkan kepala dengan hormat pada penyihir itu. Dia tidak heran kalau Lord Elrond juga mengundang Gandalf ke pertemuan ini. Pria itu memang salah satu tokoh penting di Middle Earth. Gandalf duduk di samping Faelyn, menyisakan satu kursi kosong lagi di antara dia dan si hobbit. Legolas pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Gandalf. Jantungnya seakan melompat dari rongganya. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Tak jauh dari kursinya adalah seorang gadis cantik. Dan bukan sembarang gadis. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang ditemuinya di hutan Gwaihir beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis ini masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu. Dia memakai model pakaian yang hampir sama dengan milik Gandalf, hanya saja modelnya memang dikhususkan untuk perempuan. Rambut cokelat panjang gadis itu dikepang setengah dan beberapa helai dibiarkan terjatuh lembut membingkai wajahnya yang ayu. Jantung Legolas berdegup kencang saat mata cokelat indah itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Legolas melihat gadis itu sama terkejutnya seperti dia. Gadis itu meliriknya dan teman-temannya bergantian dengan pipi merah padam. Legolas mendengar suara terkesiap Kindroth di sampingnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis di hadapannya.

Kedatangan Lord Elrond membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah darinya dan duduk di sebelah Gandalf. Mata Legolas masih mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu bergerak. Ketika Lord Elrond membuka pertemuan, barulah Legolas mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia berusaha fokus pada apapun yang dikatakan Lord Elrond meskipun sulit. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kanannya di mana gadis itu duduk. Dia menangkap pandangan Aragorn yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Tapi Legolas berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pemimpin Rivendell. Sambil mendengarkan Lord Elrond, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di sini?

ooooooooooooo

Hermione tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Lelaki itu ada di sini!

Sejak kejadian memalukan di sungai Gwaihir tempo hari, Hermione sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi di Rivendell. Gandalf sudah bercerita padanya bahwa beberapa pihak yang diundang untuk pertemuan ini yaitu kurcaci dari Erebor, para petinggi Gondor, dan peri dari Mirkwood. Mengingat pertemuan mereka terjadi di Gwaihir yang tidak jauh dari Mirkwood, berarti peri-peri ini adalah utusan dari Raja Thranduil. Keempat peri itu menatapnya terkejut. Pipi Hermione memerah padam.

_Merlin, ini semakin memalukan saja! _Keluhnya malu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia dipergoki sedang mandi dengan kondisi nyaris tak berbusana di depan peri-peri petinggi Kerajaan Mirkwood. Dan tadi...

_OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!_

Dia menatap terhenyak pada peri berambut keemasan yang tempo hari membantu mengambil kainnya yang hanyut di sungai. Kalau tidak salah tadi Gandalf memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pangeran Legolas'! Mukanya tambah panas. Ternyata dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya di depan seorang pangeran. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Tidak mungkin dia lari begitu saja karena saat ini Gandalf memandang curiga padanya. Tapi dia juga tidak sanggup untuk bertatap muka dengan peri itu.

Di tengah kebimbangannya, Lord Elrond pun memasuki area pertemuan. Mau tak mau Hermione harus tetap di sini. Akan sangat menarik perhatian kalau dia tiba-tiba lari begitu saja. Dengan agak gugup Hermione duduk di sebelah Gandalf. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan intens si Pangeran Legolas ini.

Hermione hanya berharap pertemuan ini cepat-cepat berakhir, sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari tatapan meresahkan dari peri tampan itu. Hermione mendesah lega karena setelah pertemuan ini berakhir, maka dia akan segera meninggalkan Rivendell dan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Pangeran Legolas. Dia menampilkan senyum kecil tanpa tahu bahwa harapannya akan berakhir sia-sia.

.

**Bersambung**

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fuuuaaah, akhirnya mereka ketemu lagi! Sori karena di chapter ini interaksi Legolas-Hermione agak sedikit, tapi yaah namanya juga chapter awal... (alesan!)


	4. Ten Ring's Bearers

**BEHIND THE CABINET**

**Author: Hermione Mania**

**Harry Potter by J.K Rowling, The Lord of The Rings (Novel) by J.R.R Tolkien, & The Lord of The Rings (Film) by Peter Jackson.**

**Warning: Based on LoTR Movie, author amatiran, mungkin ada typo yg kelewat, n tata bahasa yang gak baku. Dialog saat pertemuan sebagian besar diambil dari film. So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Note: Kalimat yang di _Italic_ berarti diucapkan dalam bahasa peri!**

* * *

.

**Bab 3 **

**Sepuluh Pembawa Cincin  
**

**.**

* * *

"Orang asing dari negeri jauh, kawan-kawan lama−" Hermione mendengar Elrond mulai berbicara, membuka pertemuan mereka, "−kalian dipanggil kemari untuk menanggapi ancaman Mordor. Middle Earth berada di tepi kehancuran. Tak ada yang bisa menghindarinya."

Hermione memperhatikan si Pangeran Legolas bertukar pandang dengan pria yang duduk paling ujung di seberangnya. Dia mengamati pria itu dan Hermione sedikit tersipu ketika mata pria itu menangkap matanya. Dia akui pria itu cukup tampan. Pria itu membawa aura tenang bersamanya, meskipun perawakannya sedikit berantakan. Kulitnya cokelat, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dan dagunya dihiasi jenggot tipis. Dilihat sekilas dari penampilan, pria itu kelihatannya tidak selevel dengan tamu-tamu lain yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas kebangsawanan mereka. Walaupun demikian, entah kenapa Hermione merasa ada sesuatu di balik tampilan 'biasa' pria itu. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Hermione akhirnya berkonsentrasi lagi ke Lord Elrond.

"Kalian akan bersatu, atau kalian akan runtuh. Setiap bangsa terikat dengan takdir serta kemalangannya," ucap Lord Elrond tegas, membuat bulu kuduk Hermione berdiri. Elrond menatap hobbit yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bawa cincin itu ke depan, Frodo," Elrond memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Frodo membawa cincin ke depan.

Hermione merasa iba pada hobit ini. Dia belum sembuh, mukanya masih sangat pucat, dan tatapannya seolah-olah dia sedang membawa beban yang sangat berat. Ketika Frodo menaruh cincin di tengah-tengah meja batu bundar di depan Lord Elrond, bisik-bisik riuh mulai memenuhi ruang pertemuan. Semua perhatian orang yang hadir di sana tertuju pada cincin emas itu. Hermione menatap cincin. Sensasi dingin menyelimutinya, membuat perutnya dialiri perasaan tak menyenangkan. Dia memandang jijik pada benda terkutuk itu. Sihir hitam yang teramat gelap terpancar dari benda itu, membuat jantung Hermione berdetak cepat. Sensasinya familiar. Reaksi tubuh dan sihir Hermione saat ini sama seperti reaksinya setiap kali dia mendapat giliran memakai liontin Slytherin. Benda ini jelas-jelas Horcrux!

Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya dan Hermione bersumpah dia mendengar cincin itu berbisik di kepalanya. Tidak mau terkontaminasi oleh benda laknat itu, cepat-cepat Hermione memasang perisai Occlumency-nya. Sejak tahun keenam, Hermione memang belajar untuk menguasai teknik Occlumency. Keahlian ini memang sangat penting buatnya. Bagaimana lagi dia bisa tetap tenang setiap kali memegang liontin Slytherin kalau bukan karena Occlumency? Dia antara dia, Harry, dan Ron, hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak terpengaruh terlalu kuat oleh liontin horcrux. Bisikan cincin itu masih tetap terdengar, tapi setidaknya Hermione tidak lagi terpengaruh olehnya.

"Di dalam mimpi, aku melihat langit sebelah Timur berubah gelap, namun di Barat cahayanya sangat terang," perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara dalam seorang pria dari sebelah kirinya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri, melihat ke sekelilingnya agak ragu. Hermione melihat pakaiannya dan tahu bahwa pria ini adalah utusan dari Gondor.

"Satu suara berteriak," pria itu mendekati cincin dan Hermione sama sekali tidak suka dengan ekspresi wajahnya, "Kemalangan kalian sudah dekat. Kutukan Isildur ditemukan."

Pria itu menatap cincin dengan penuh ketertarikan dan dia semakin mendekat. Hermione duduk tegak di kursinya. Dia melihat Lord Elrond dan Gandalf saling pandang dan memasang sikap waspada. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh cincin. Hermione mengamatinya dengan tegang, tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa karena orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga masih tidak bergerak di tempat.

"Kutukan Isildur," pria itu berbisik penuh kerinduan. Mata Hermione sedikit membelalak karena pria itu seperti tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Dia menoleh kanan-kiri untuk melihat reaksi yang lain.

"Boromir!" Suara keras Lord Elrond menyentaknya dan semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk pria tadi.

Belum sempat merasa lega karena pria tadi akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari cincin, mendadak Gandalf berdiri,

"**Ash nazg durbatuluk**..." Hermione terkesiap saat tiba-tiba sekelilingnya diselimuti awan gelap, aura mendadak menjadi mengerikan, semua orang hampir meringkuk di kursi masing-masing, pria tadi mundur dan menatap Gandalf syok, "**Ash nazg gimbatul**..." Hermione memegang erat tangan Frodo di sampingnya, Lord Elrond bahkan memegang keningnya seolah sakit kepala, "**Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, mendadak aura menjadi normal kembali. Pria bernama Boromir duduk di kursinya, wajahnya masih terlihat syok. Hermione akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega dan melepaskan tangan Frodo. Lord Elrond menatap Gandalf dengan kesal.

"Belum pernah ada bahasa seperti itu diucapkan di Imladris sebelumnya," kata Elrond pada Gandalf, suaranya terdengar jijik.

Gandalf menunduk sopan, "Maafkan aku, Lord Elrond karena mengucapkan kalimat jahat Mordor yang mungkin terdengar di setiap sudut bagian Barat! Cincin itu sedang menghimpun kejahatan."

Lord Elrond duduk kembali di kursinya. Hermione melihat si Pangeran Legolas membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam karena mendengar kalimat jahat tadi. Hermione tidak tahu apakah kalimat yang diucapkan Gandalf tadi itu mantra, kutukan, atau memang bahasa yang khusus dipakai oleh Sauron di Mordor. Kalau memang iya, maka itu adalah bahasa paling mengerikan yang pernah didengar Hermione. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suasana di Mordor yang setiap hari mendengar bahasa seram tadi.

"Cincin itu adalah anugerah. Anugerah untuk musuh-musuh Mordor," Boromir kembali bersuara.

_Cowok ini belum jera juga rupanya! _Hermione merengut ke arah pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. _Bagaimana bisa dia bilang benda terkutuk ini adalah sebuah anguerah? Otaknya pasti terganggu._

Boromir berdiri, "Kenapa tidak gunakan saja cincinnya? Sudah lama ayahku, Pelayan Gondor, melawan serangan Mordor. Darah bangsa kami tertumpah agar wilayah kalian tetap aman," Hermione sedikit mendengus mendengar ceramah arogannya, "Berikan senjata musuh pada Gondor. Izinkan kami menggunakan itu untuk melawannya."

Pria 'biasa' yang tadi duduk di ujung membalas perkataan Boromir, suaranya tegas dan tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun, "Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa. Cincin Utama hanya menuruti Sauron. Dia tidak punya Tuan yang lain."

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya, dia pun menoleh pada Frodo dan berbisik, "Akhirnya ada juga yang memberi pelajaran pada si menyebalkan itu," Frodo tersenyum geli padanya dan mengangguk.

"Tahu apa seorang penjaga hutan mengenai masalah ini?" Boromir tidak mau kalah dan membalas pria tadi dengan nada mengejek. Hermione sebal sekali mendengar nada merendahkan di suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran Legolas berdiri, raut wajahnya terlihat tersinggung, "Dia bukan sekedar penjaga hutan. Dia adalah Aragorn, putra Arathorn. Kau berutang kesetiaan padanya."

Kening Hermione berkerut bingung, apalagi melihat ekspresi pria bernama Aragorn yang hendak protes. Boromir kelihatan terpaku sejenak, jelas dia terkejut dengan berita ini. Semua utusan dari Gondor pun terlihat terkejut dan mereka mulai memandang Aragorn. Meskipun demikian, Hermione tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus terkejut. Memangnya kenapa kalau namanya Aragorn? Memangnya kenapa kalau ayahnya bernama Arathorn? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di benaknya. Tapi dia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu alasan di balik itu.

"Aragorn?" Boromir menatap Aragorn hampir tak percaya, "Dia pewaris Isildur?"

"Dan pewaris tahta Gondor," Pangeran Legolas berkata lagi, memperjelas semuanya.

Mata Hermione membulat. Dia melihat Aragorn yang terlihat agak kesal. Hermione menoleh ke sampingnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Frodo yang juga kaget. Pantas saja dia diundang di pertemuan ini. Dia sudah pernah dengar dari Gandalf bahwa semua keturunan Isildur dirahasiakan identitasnya karena takut Sauron akan mengincar mereka. Hermione sedikit tidak nyaman karena mengetahui semua tamu undangan merupakan orang-orang elit. Para pangeran, petinggi kerajaan, dan ksatria. Dia merasa sedikit minder karena dia sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa dalam pertemuan ini.

_Idiot! Setidaknya kau itu putri Gandalf sekarang!_ Suara sinis di kepalanya setidaknya membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"_Duduklah, Legolas!_" Aragorn akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang Hermione tahu merupakan bahasa peri.

Pangeran Legolas pun duduk kembali di kursinya. Hermione tahu dia masih kesal. Tiba-tiba mata abu-abu kebiruan Pangeran Legolas bersirobok dengannya. Secepat kilat Hermione mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan, pipinya bersemu merah karena ketahuan sedang menatap. Hermione tidak menyadari senyum kecil di bibir Legolas yang melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Gondor tidak memiliki Raja," Boromir menatap tajam pada Pangeran Legolas, lalu ke Aragorn, "Gondor tidak butuh Raja." Pria itu lalu duduk kembali di kursinya, tatapan tajamnya masih mengarah ke Aragorn.

"Aragorn benar. Kita tidak bisa menggunakan cincin itu," kata Gandalf, berusaha fokus kembali pada masalah utama.

Lord Elrond mengangguk, "Kalian hanya punya satu pilihan. Cincin ini harus dihancurkan."

Seorang kurcaci yang memiliki rambut dan janggut kemerahan lebat berdiri dari kursinya. Tangan gempalnya mengangkat kapak besarnya, "Lalu apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

Kurcaci itu mendekati cincin, semua orang yang ada di sana menegang saat si kurcaci mengangkat kapaknya dan memukul cincin itu. Hermione dan semua yang hadir tersentak kaget saat kapak besar si kurcaci hancur berkeping-keping. Kurcaci itu sendiri terpental. Darah Hermione berdesir ketika mendadak telinganya mendengar bisikan cincin itu semakin kuat. Tentu saja kapak biasa tidak akan mampu menghancurkan cincin ini. Seperti halnya horcrux-horcrux Voldemort, benda ini pasti dilindungi oleh sihir hitam yang amat kuat agar tidak mudah dihancurkan. Hermione mendesah, kalau saja pedang Gryffindor atau taring Basilisk ada disini, mungkin cincin ini bisa dihancurkan sekarang juga.

"Cincin ini tidak bisa dihancurkan, Gimli putra Gloin, dengan semua senjata yang kita miliki di sini," Lord Elrond mendesah, "Cincin ini dibuat di api Gunung Neraka. Hanya di sanalah cincin ini bisa dihancurkan. Cincin ini harus dibawa jauh ke dalam Mordor dan dilemparkan ke dalam kawah berapi di mana cincin itu ditempa. Salah satu dari kalian harus melakukan itu."

Kalimat terakhir Lord Elrond diikuti oleh keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat.

"Seseorang tidak bisa hanya berjalan ke Mordor. Gerbang hitamnya dijaga oleh lebih dari sekedar Orc," Boromir akhirnya memecah kesunyian, "Ada kejahatan di sana yang tidak pernah tidur. Dan ada Mata besar yang selalu mengawasi. Tempat itu adalah gurun gersang. Diselimuti oleh api dan abu dan debu. Setiap udara yang kalian hirup penuh asap beracun. Dengan sepuluh ribu tentara pun kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan ini. Ini tindakan bodoh!"

Hermione sedikit setuju dengan Boromir, misi ini sangat berbahaya. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Bagaimanapun juga cincin ini harus dihancurkan. Dia hampir mendengus, jelas tindakan bodoh datang ke Mordor dengan sepuluh ribu tentara! Hermione mendesah, sedikit tidak menyangka Boromir yang merupakan salah satu orang penting Gondor bisa berpikiran sesempit itu. Siapa juga yang menyarankan untuk menyerang Mordor dengan tentara? Tentu saja tidak akan berhasil. Yang harus dilakukan adalah memilih beberapa sukarelawan untuk membawa cincin itu diam-diam ke Mordor.

Pangeran Legolas berdiri, "Apa kau tidak dengar semua yang dikatakan Lord Elrond? Cincin itu harus dihancurkan!"

Kurcaci bernama Gimli pun ikut berdiri, melotot pada Pangeran Legolas, "Dan kau pikir kau adalah orang yang akan melakukannya?"

Boromir, tak mau ketinggalan, juga ikut berdiri menghadapi Pangeran Legolas, "Dan kalau kita gagal, lalu apa? Bagaimana kalau Sauron akhirnya mendapatkan benda mililknya?"

Gimli pun tidak mau kalah juga, "Aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat Cincin jatuh ke tangan seorang Peri!"

Reaksi yang timbul benar-benar luar biasa. Para peri berdiri dari kursi mereka, tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang dilontarkan Gimli. Rombongan kurcaci pun ikut adu argumen dengan mereka. Pada akhirnya semua yang hadir di sana ikut-ikutan berdiri dan berdebat. Hermione menonton dengan kesal pertengkaran di depannya.

"Jangan pernah percaya pada Peri!" Dia mendengar Gimli berseru. Hermione harus akui kurcaci itu nekat juga. Dari tadi dia melontarkan ucapan menantang terhadap peri, seolah tidak menyadari dia sedang berada di daerah kekuasaan peri.

_Lelaki! _Batinnya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Aku akan membawanya! Aku akan membawanya!" Dia menoleh ke sampingnya , Frodo Baggins berdiri, berteriak untuk meminta perhatian.

_Oh, tidak!_ Hermione berusaha mencegah hobit itu, tapi terlambat, perhatian semua undangan sudah teralih ke Frodo. Hermione menekan sentakan menyakitkan di perutnya saat menatap si hobit. Melihat Frodo, dia selalu teringat pada sahabat berambut hitamnya dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Tidak seharusnya makhluk kecil ini membawa beban seberat ini, tidak ada satu pun yang pantas. Tidak Frodo, tidak Harry, tidak siapapun. Hermione tahu bagaimana pengaruh horcrux, dia sendiri harus hidup di bawah sihir hitam horcrux selama berbulan-bulan. Dan dia sudah melihat bagaimana horcrux itu mempengaruhi Harry. Kalau saja Ron dan dirinya tidak menawarkan diri untuk memakai horcrux itu secara bergantian, Hermione tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap Harry. Dan sekarang, Frodo Baggins secara rela menawarkan diri untuk menanggung beban yang sama.

Hermione melihat Gandalf dan dia tahu Gandalf berpikiran sama dengannya. Pria itu hampir menangis saat memandang Frodo.

"Aku akan membawa cincin ke Mordor. Walaupun− aku tidak tahu jalannya," Frodo berkata pelan.

Gandalf mendekati Frodo, menatapnya sedih, "Aku akan membantumu membawa beban ini, Frodo Baggins, sejauh kau mampu untuk membawanya."

Hermione mendekati Frodo, memegang bahunya. Hobit itu mendongak menatapnya. Hermione tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, aku dan ayah selalu ada bersamamu," Frodo balas tersenyum lembut.

Aragorn pun bangkit dari duduknya, "Jika dengan nyawaku, aku bisa melindungimu, maka aku akan melakukannya," pria itu berlutut di depan Frodo, "Kau memiliki pedangku."

Hermione merasa lega mendengarnya. Aragorn memang pria berhati mulia, dia bisa melihat itu. Pria itu pastilah akan jadi Raja yang baik suatu hari nanti. Lalu Hermione bertemu pandang dengan Pangeran Legolas. Peri tampan itu menatapnya dalam, membuat Hermione berdebar-debar. Kemudian, tanpa memutus kontak mata dengannya, Pangeran Legolas berjalan mendekati Frodo. Hermione menunduk untuk mengindari tatapannya.

"Dan kau memiliki busurku," kata peri itu pada Frodo.

_OHMYGOD!_ Batin Hermione berteriak tak percaya. Mulutnya membulat. Dia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala ke dinding. _Bagus, mulai sekarang aku harus melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan si peri yang sudah melihatku bugil! Benar-benar luar biasa!_

Gimli, tidak mau kalah dengan si peri, mengangkat salah satu kapak di dekatnya dan mendekati mereka, "Dan kapakku!" serunya.

Gimli dan Pangeran Legolas saling melemparkan tatajam tajam. Ternyata Gimli memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya tadi. Kelihatannya dia memang memilih untuk mati dalam misi berbahaya ini daripada melihat cincin berada di tangan peri. Gandalf dan Lord Elrond saling bertukar pandang geli.

Boromir pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka, "Kau membawa takdir kami semua, mahkluk kecil. Kalau memang ini keputusan yang diinginkan dalam pertemuan ini, maka Gondor akan mengulurkan tangan."

_Wow!_ Hermione sedikit ternganga melihat Boromir. Meskipun keras kepala, tampaknya pria ini masih punya sisi mulianya. Sepertinya Boromir tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan tadi. Lord Elrond mengangguk dan mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Tapi belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, mendadak sesosok hobit melompat keluar dari semak-semak.

"Mr. Frodo tidak akan kemana-mana tanpa aku!"

Semua orang terlihat geli melihat hobit itu. Lord Elrond menyeringai, "Jelas tidak, hampir mustahil untuk memisahkan kalian bahkan ketika dia diundang ke pertemuan dan kau tidak."

Hermione tertawa kecil saat hobit itu tersipu. Namun akhirnya dia sendiri yang tersipu karena menyadari tatapan Pangeran Legolas terfokus ke arahnya. Kemudian dua hobit lagi keluar lagi dari balik pilar dan berlari serudukan ke tengah-tengah rombongan.

"Tunggu! Kami juga ikut!" kata salah satu hobit berambut cokelat keriting, tubuhnya lebih pendek dibanding hobit yang lain.

Lalu hobit yang satunya berseru, "Anda harus mengirim kami pulang dengan tangan terikat dalam karung untuk bisa menghentikan kami!" Katanya pada Lord Elrond yang terlihat semakin geli.

Hobit yang pendek tadi menyambung lagi, "Lagipula kalian butuh orang yang cerdas untuk sejenis misi, perjalanan...begitulah."

"Kau tidak cocok untuk itu, Pip," kata hobbit satunya.

Lord Elrond yang masih tersenyum geli akhirnya memandang mereka satu per satu, "Sepuluh rombongan... Baiklah! Kalian akan menjadi Persaudaraan Cincin!"

Hobit yang dipanggil Pip pun melonjak kegirangan, "Luar biasa! Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Semua orang memandangnya tak percaya.

ooooooooooooo

Para tamu satu per satu akhirnya meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Si kurcaci bernama Gimli mengikuti rombongannya tanpa lupa mendelik tajam padanya. Legolas menyeringai.

"Legolas, kau yakin tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke Mordor?" Kindroth bertanya di sampingnya.

Legolas mengangguk, "Ini juga merupakan tanggung jawab Mirkwood untuk ikut berperan dalam misi ini. Ayahku juga sudah setuju, kalau Lord Elrond memberikan misi yang berkaitan dengan cincin, maka aku juga harus ikut untuk mewakili ayahku."

Kindroth, Faelyn, dan Galan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian bisa kembali Mirkwood dan ceritakan hasil pertemuan ini pada Raja," kata Legolas lagi, ketiga peri itu mengiyakan.

Kindroth berdehem, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan...emmm...gadis itu, bukan?"

Legolas tersentak dan matanya menyipit melihat ketiga temannya menyeringai, wajahnya mendadak panas. Refleks pandangannya tertuju pada si gadis misterius yang berdiri di samping Gandalf. Kelihatannya Lord Elrond sedang memperkenalkannya pada para hobit. Legolas masih sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu, dia tahu ketiga rekannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa dia juga diundang ke pertemuan penting ini? Apa dia termasuk rombongan dari Gondor? Tapi tadi gadis itu duduk jauh dari rombongan Gondor, jelas dia bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, salah satu alasan lain yang membuatnya sukarela bergabung dalam misi ini adalah gadis itu. Si gadis juga ikut dalam misi, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terdengar sebelumnya. Belum pernah ada wanita yang diikutsertakan dalam misi apapun, apalagi misi yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini. Hasrat untuk ingin tahu, mengenal, dan berdekatan dengan gadis itu membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menawarkan bantuannya. Jujur saja, saat dia menyatakan ikut bergabung tadi, Legolas sama sekali tidak memikirkan pesan ayahnya atau semacamnya. Mata cokelat gadis itulah yang menariknya seperti magnet.

"Ah, Legolas."

Legolas terbangun dari lamunannya saat melihat Lord Elrond mendekat. Dia dan ketiga rekannya menunduk hormat pada penguasa Rivendell itu. Persaudaraan Cincin mengikuti langkah Lord Elrond. Aragorn tersenyum bersahabat padanya. Senyum Legolas sedikit goyah saat berpandangan dengan Boromir, namun pria Gondor itu masih punya tata krama untuk tersenyum sopan padanya, meskipun sedikit canggung. Mata Legolas akhirnya jatuh pada gadis mungil yang berdiri di samping Gandalf. Terlihat sekali gadis itu sedikit tidak nyaman. Manik cokelatnya meliriknya dan ketiga temannya bergantian.

"Karena kalian akan melakukan perjalanan bersama untuk waktu yang mungkin lama, akan lebih baik kalau kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain," Lord Elrond tersenyum pada rombongan pembawa cincin, termasuk pada ketiga peri di samping Legolas.

Lord Elrond menunjuk Legolas dengan telapak tangannya, "Ini Legolas, putra Raja Thranduil dari Mirkwood," Legolas menganggukkan kepala pada yang lain.

"Di sampingnya ada Kindroth, Faelyn, dan Galan. Mereka adalah para penjaga utama istana dan petarung hebat di Mirkwood," Lord Elrond tersenyum pada mereka. Ketiga orang yang disebut menundukan kepala dengan hormat.

Lord Elrond menunjuk Boromir, "Ini Boromir, putra Denethor, pelayan Gondor. Boromir, ayahnya, dan kakek buyut mereka adalah penanggung jawab kerajaan Gondor dan Arnor selama ratusan tahun terakhir."

"Ini Aragorn, kalian sudah tahu sendiri siapa dia," Lord Elrond melempar pandang pada Boromir dan Legolas.

Legolas berdehem canggung. Dia tadi tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan jati diri Aragorn sebenarnya. Tapi si Boromir ini sangat menyebalkan dan Legolas merasa tersinggung melihat sahabatnya direndahkan seperti tadi. Lalu Lord Elrond beralih ke para hobbit.

"Ini Frodo Baggins, si pembawa cincin dalam perjalanan ini. Kalian semua berutang kesetiaan padanya karena dalam misi ini, kalian semua adalah para pengawalnya," si hobbit bernama Frodo tersenyum lemah pada mereka.

"Lalu ini Sam, Merry, dan Pippin. Mereka semua hobbit dari Shire, termasuk Frodo, dan juga akan ikut serta dalam misi," Lord Elrond mengerling geli pada ketiga hobbit yang tersipu.

"Kalian sendiri sudah tahu bahwa salah satu kurcaci utusan Erebor, Gimli, juga merupakan salah satu rombongan," kali ini dia melirik Legolas yang memasang wajah masam, masih kesal karena ada kurcaci yang akan melakukan perjalanan bersamanya.

Tapi kekesalannya langsung lenyap begitu Lord Elrond beralih ke Gandalf dan si gadis misterius. Tanpa sadar Legolas menahan napas, menunggu sampai dia tahu siapa gadis ini.

"Kalian mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi dengannya," Lord Elrond menunjuk Gandalf, "Gandalf si Abu-abu, dia juga akan ikut bersama kalian ke Mordor."

Gandalf tersenyum bijak pada mereka semua. Semua tahu siapa dia, Gandalf memang sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Middle Earth, bahkan jauh lebih terkenal dibandingkan Saruman si Putih. Mungkin itu karena pembawaannya yang ramah dan tidak sungkan bergaul dengan siapa saja. Ditambah dengan kebiasaan Gandalf berpetualang dan berkeliling dunia membuatnya dikenal di manapun.

Akhirnya Lord Elrond mengalihkan perhatian pada orang terakhir yang belum mereka kenal. Legolas mungkin tidak tahu, tapi tidak ada satu pun orang dari mereka yang tahu siapa gadis ini, kecuali Lord Elrond dan beberapa penjaga Rivendell. Pandangan Legolas benar-benar terpaku pada wajah cantik itu, akhirnya...

"Aku yakin kalian pasti belum kenal dengan gadis manis ini," kata Lord Elrond, membuat si gadis manis merona karena dipuji terang-terangan seperti itu, "Ini Lady Hermione. Dia adalah putri Gandalf. Dan Lady Hermione juga Maia, sama seperti Gandalf."

Terkejut sepertinya masih belum tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi mereka semua. Keempat hobbit menganga, Aragorn dan Boromir menatap Lady Hermione dengan tertarik. Dan Legolas sangat kaget, tidak percaya. Dia yakin ketiga rekannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka semua tidak menyangka Gandalf memiliki anak perempuan. Legolas mengulang-ulang informasi baru ini di kepalanya.

Namanya Hermione. Dan dia adalah putri Gandalf sang Istari. Gadis itu Maia. Maia berwajah cantik, bertubuh indah, bersuara merdu dan bermata bening. Tentu saja berita ini membuat kehebohan besar. Fakta bahwa Maia cantik ini adalah putri salah satu penyihir terkuat di Middle Earth memang bukan berita biasa. Legolas berdebar-debar saat Lady Hermione juga memandangnya. Rona merah di pipi mulusnya semakin menambah kerupawanannya. Bagaimana bisa makhluk seindah ini di Middle Earth tersembunyi begitu rapat sampai-sampai tidak ada yang tahu tentang dia sebelumnya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika di Gwaihir datang kembali. Sepasang mata itu memiliki tatapan yang dalam, misterius, kaya akan gradasi warna madu dengan bintik kehitaman di pinggirannya. Dan semua akal dan logika seakan terlupakan. Legolas belum pernah merasa sekosong dan sepenuh ini dalam hidupnya. Dia akhirnya menyadari betapa kosong hidupnya selama ribuan tahun karena gadis ini belum ada. Dan dia merasa penuh dan lengkap setelah bertemu dengannya. Pikiran bawah sadarnya berbisik seolah-olah dia akhirnya menemukan kepingan dirinya yang hilang. Magnet berkekuatan besar seakan menariknya, membuatnya ingin berlari ke arah gadis itu. Entah bagaimana keinginan itu begitu kuat. Keinginan untuk mencium bibirnya, wajahnya, mencumbu, dan menjadikan gadis ini miliknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus menahan diri, dia adalah peri! Dan bukan sembarang peri, dia adalah putra Raja Thranduil. Legolas memutus kontak mata mereka, mata itu terlalu menjerat buatnya. Dia tidak mau tenggelam dalam lautan madu itu lagi atau dia akan kehilangan kendali saat ini juga.

Akhirnya dia menyadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamati sikap anehnya. Lord Elrond mengamatinya dengan kening berkerut. Legolas melihat ada ekspresi tak percaya di mata gelap peri bijak itu. Legolas sedikit gusar melihat berbagai macam emosi melintas di wajahnya. Tak percaya, resah, syok, lalu raut memahami melintas bergantian di wajah penguasa Rivendell. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Legolas seakan menunggunya untuk berbuat sesuatu. Legolas menghembuskan napas berat dan menunduk, menghindari pandangan Lord Elrond. Peri berambut cokelat gelap itu masih menatap tajam si pangeran.

Akhirnya, setelah yang lainnya saling bertukar kata sedikit, Lord Elrond pun mempersilahkan mereka kembali ke peristirahatan masing-masing. Persaudaraan Cincin akan bertemu lagi besok pagi untuk mendiskusikan langkah mereka selanjutnya. Para hobbit, Boromir, dan ketiga rekannya pamit untuk kembali ke kamar. Saat Lord Elrond, Lady Hermione dan Gandalf meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, Legolas baru bisa bernapas dengan lapang. Tatapan Lord Elrond tadi sungguh membuatnya gelisah. Peri itu tidak mungkin tahu isi pikirannya, bukan? Akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai ada yang tahu apa yang tadi ia pikirkan ketika melihat Lady Hermione.

"_Legolas, kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu agak pucat,"_ Aragorn menepuk bahunya.

Legolas mengangguk, "_Tidak apa-apa, Aragorn. Mungkin aku memang masih sedikit lelah karena perjalanan panjang dari Mirkwood."_

Aragorn tersenyum maklum, namun senyumnya berubah menjadi menggoda, "_Sepertinya tadi matamu terlalu fokus pada Lady Hermione. Ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?"_

Legolas melotot sebal, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

Terkekeh, Aragorn menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari lima puluh tahun, Legolas. Akui saja, kau tertarik pada putri Gandalf, bukan?"

Legolas mendesah lelah. Dia mengabaikan tawa Aragorn lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Apa memang sejelas itu? Bagus sekali, sekarang bukan hanya Lord Elrond yang curiga, Aragorn juga mulai mencurigai ketertarikannya pada Lady Hermione.

_Lady Hermione..._

Nama yang begitu indah, unik, dan entah kenapa terdengar misterius, sama seperti pemiliknya. Legolas melapalkan nama itu dalam pikirannya. Hanya dengan namanya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang lagi. Legolas tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya. Setelah berhari-hari dalam suasana hati yang buruk karena memikirkan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, sekarang dia malah bertemu di Rivendell. Apalagi mereka akan melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama ke Mordor, artinya Legolas punya banyak sekali waktu untuk mengenal Lady Hermione.

Legolas begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai Maia cantik dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Beberapa _ellith −_peri wanita− ,yang berpapasan dengannya, memandangnya penuh kekaguman dan berusaha menarik perhatian sang pangeran. Sedangkan yang ditatap sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

ooooooooooooo

Hermione memejamkan mata penuh konsentrasi. Butir-butir keringat menetes dari dahinya, napasnya teratur dan pelan. Selama satu jam penuh dia duduk di beranda kamarnya dengan pose meditasi. Sihirnya mengalir deras dan cepat di pembuluh darahnya, mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang listrik familiar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sinar biru bulan menerangi beranda tempatnya bermeditasi sekarang. Beberapa menit penuh konsentrasi, akhirnya pergerakan sihirnya sedikit berubah. Di dalam pikirannya, Hermione merasakan tubuhnya meringan. Sensasi yang muncul di otaknya adalah dia sedang terbang, terkadang menembus awan-awan tipis di langit. Angin segar bertiup dengan sangat kencang menerpa mukanya.

Selama beberapa menit Hermione membiarkan sensasi itu menguasi otaknya. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuhnya tersentak dan matanya terbuka. Sensasi ringan menyenangkan tadi perlahan menghilang dan tenggelam menimbulkan rasa kesemutan di kaki dan tangannya. Hermione tersenyum senang. Sejak sihirnya kembali, dia memang selalu melakukan ritual ini setiap malam. Ritual yang dilakukannya tadi merupakan ritual untuk menjadi Animagus. Sejauh ini dia berhasil, meskipun dia masih belum bisa berubah menjadi sosok animagusnya. Tapi menurut buku Panduan Menjadi Animagi yang pernah dibacanya, ritual ini memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Di tahun kelimanya, ketika dia tinggal di Grimmauld Place Nomor 12, Hermione sudah mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang Animagus dari Sirius. Terkadang dia juga bertanya pada Profesor McGonagall. Menurutnya, di tengah-tengah perang yang berkecamuk, menjadi animagus bisa memberi keuntungan lebih. Sirius bahkan berhasil kabur dari Azkaban karena bisa berubah menjadi anjing dan menyelinap dari sela-sela jeruji besi. Di tahun kelima, Hermione belum mencoba untuk memulainya. Ketika dalam pelarian, baru dia memulai untuk menjadi Animagus. Dan harus dia akui, ritual ini luar biasa sulit. Dia harus terbiasa untuk bermeditasi rutin selama berbulan-bulan, setelah itu sihirnya baru akan mulai bereaksi, lalu dia harus meningkatkan durasi meditasinya untuk mencari tahu terlebih dahulu bentuk hewan yang akan diambilnya nanti. Penyihir tidak selalu tahu apa persisnya hewan yang akan menjadi sosok animagi mereka, namun setidaknya mereka punya gambaran.

Dari ritual yang dijalaninya tadi, Hermione akhirnya memiliki gambaran tentang bentuk hewan apa yang akan diambilnya, mengingat sensasi yang tadi dirasakannya. Tadi dia merasa ringan, melayang, menembus awan, dan gerakannya fleksibel. Meskipun dia tidak tahu hewan apa itu, tapi Hermione yakin sosok animagusnya adalah hewan yang bisa terbang, alias sejenis burung. Cukup ironi mengingat phobianya akan ketinggian masih belum hilang. Tapi setidaknya, bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa terbang adalah hal yang bagus. Mungkin satu atau dua hari lagi Hermione akan berhasil berubah menjadi animagus sepenuhnya.

Dia bangun dari kursi batu tempatnya duduk dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan hati riang. Menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang, Hermione mulai menyusun rencana tentang aktivitasnya besok. Lord Elrond memberi tahu tentang keberangkatan mereka tadi pagi. Kesepuluh pembawa cincin akan meninggalkan Rivendell lima minggu lagi. Jadi, masih ada waktu lama untuk berlatih dan bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya Lord Elrond ingin mereka memulai perjalanan secepat mungkin, tapi diurungkan mengingat Frodo Baggins masih belum sembuh. Dan lagipula, para hobbit juga butuh pelatihan fisik dan pertahanan diri mengingat betapa berbahayanya misi ini. Lord Elrond tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi tanpa mengetahui cara membela diri.

_Dan masih banyak keperluan yang harus aku siapkan..._

Hermione akhirnya tertidur dengan senyum damai di wajahnya.

ooooooooooooo

Rivendell dalam keadaan damai malam ini. Deburan air terjun di bukit dan angin yang menggoyangkan ranting pepohonan seperti melodi pengantar tidur. Semua penghuni pemukiman peri ini sedang terlelap menikmati tidur mereka. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang masih berpatroli di sekitar perbatasan. Tapi di salah satu menara kastil, sesosok pria tampak berdiri sambil termenung. Mata cokelat gelapnya menatap ke salah satu beranda kamar tamu. Matanya yang awas mengamati semua pergerakan sosok gadis yang selama beberapa jam terakhir duduk di atas kursi batu dan melakukan suatu kegiatan yang dia tidak tahu apa itu. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah si gadis menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Elrond menatap jauh ke cakrawala di ujung perairan Imladris. Malam ini dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Banyak sekali masalah yang tampaknya selalu menghantui malam-malamnya belakangan ini. Kebangkitan Sauron adalah salah satunya.

Sejak Isildur mengklaim cincin Sauron sebagai miliknya ribuan tahun lalu, Elrond tahu kemenangan masih sangat jauh. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Selama cincin itu belum dihancurkan, maka Sauron tidak akan pernah mati. Dan bangkitnya Sauron kali ini akan mengulang kembali sejarah peperangan besar di Eriador ribuan tahun yang lalu. Elrond melihat dan mengalami sendiri perang mengerikan itu. Saat itu dia memimpin ribuan tentara peri untuk bergabung dengan tentara manusia dari Numenor, mereka berperang bersama melawan kejahatan Mordor. Ribuan nyawa mati, darah para pejuang tertumpah demi kemenangan sisi terang. Meskipun akhirnya Sauron dihancurkan, namun tetap saja trauma bagi orang-orang yang selamat tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Perang tidak akan memberikan kemenangan bagi pihak manapun. Walaupun banyak darah kaumnya yang tertumpah, namun Elrond tahu mereka semua berkorban demi menciptakan dunia penuh kedamaian.

Dan itu semua dirusak hanya karena nafsu dan rasa haus kekuasaan kaum manusia, seperti Isildur. Dia masih ingat jelas malam itu, malam dimana Sauron akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan. Elrond membawa Isildur ke dalam Gunung Neraka atau banyak juga disebut Gunung Maut. Dia berseru pada Isildur untuk melemparkan cincin ke dalam lahar api Gunung Neraka. Tapi Isildur sudah dibutakan oleh kekuatan dan keserakahan atas kekuasaan. Dia menolak untuk menghancurkan cincin dan meninggalkan Elrond sendirian di sana. Saat itu juga Elrond tahu bahwa perang ini belum berakhir. Kematian kaumnya seakan sia-sia dan tidak ada artinya karena Sauron tidak benar-benar mati. Dan saat ini perang itu akan terulang lagi. Tapi Elrond tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Karena itulah dia membentuk Persaudaraan Cincin, dengan harapan mereka tidak perlu mengangkat senjata dan mengorbankan banyak nyawa lagi. Dia berharap kesepuluh rombongan itu berhasil menjalankan misi ini, memasuki Mordor diam-diam dan sekali lagi menghancurkan Sauron hingga benar-benar mati.

Masalah lain yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang salah satunya adalah putri semata wayangnya, Arwen. Dia sangat mencintai putrinya melebihi apapun. Arwen mengingatkannya akan wanita yang paling dicintainya, Celebrian. Arwen adalah copy dari Celebrian, kecuali rambut. Sementara Celebrian berambut pirang keemasan, Arwen mewarisi rambutnya yang cokelat gelap. Yang membuat dadanya seakan sesak ketika melihat putrinya adalah cinta yang terpancar di matanya setiap kali memandang Aragorn. Dia bukannya tidak senang melihat putrinya akhirnya menemukan cintanya, namun dia tidak ingin kehilangan Arwen. Bagaimanapun juga Aragorn adalah manusia fana, dan Elrond tahu Arwen berencana untuk membuang keabadiannya dan menjadi manusia fana demi bersama Aragorn. Dia terlalu mencintai putrinya. Sebagai ayah, dia ingin melihat anaknya bahagia, tapi dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Meskipun tidak seakurat Lady Galadriel, tapi Elrond juga memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Setiap kali melihat Arwen, dia selalu melihat kilasan masa depan yang memperlihatkan kematian putrinya. Dan menyaksikan kematian putrinya sendiri adalah mimpi terburuk bagi Elrond.

Elrond tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kesekian kalinya. Pertama, ia kehilangan saudara kembarnya, Elros. Elrond masih ingat betapa hancur hatinya ketika Elros memilih untuk menjadi manusia fana. Padahal ketika masih kanak-kanak, mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk tidak berpisah satu sama lain. Elrond sama sekali tidak hadir ketika saudaranya dimakamkan, dia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya jika harus melihat makam saudara tercintanya. Kedua, ia juga kehilangan istrinya karena perang, Celebrian tidak bisa bertahan di tengah perang besar yang berkecamuk dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Middle Earth. Dan entah bagaimana jadinya kalau ia harus kehilangan putrinya juga. Tapi Aragorn adalah jodoh putrinya. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha mencegah mereka untuk bersatu, semua itu tidak akan berhasil. Yang ada malah penderitaan abadi harus ditanggung oleh Arwen sepanjang eksistensinya. Elrond lebih baik melihat putrinya meninggal daripada menderita seumur hidup.

Namun sekarang ada masalah lain yang belum lama ini timbul. Dan ini benar-benar melengkapi keresahannya. Dan masalah kali ini disebabkan oleh salah satu kerabatnya, Legolas, putra Thranduil. Elrond memperhatikan ekspresi wajah peri bangsawan itu saat pertemuan dua hari yang lalu. Ekspresi familiar ketika Legolas memandang putri angkat Gandalf, Hermione. Ekspresi itu terlalu familiar. Reaksi Legolas saat melihat Hermione adalah reaksi setiap kaum peri ketika melihat belahan jiwa, cinta, dan jodoh mereka. Dan fakta bahwa jodoh Legolas adalah putri Gandalf benar-benar memusingkannya.

Bagi bangsa lain seperti manusia atau kurcaci, mungkin itu bukan apa-apa dan mereka tidak akan tahu apa artinya. Tapi bagi bangsa peri, bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka bukan hal yang bisa dianggap enteng, terutama kalau jodoh mereka berasal dari bangsa bukan peri. Elrond sendiri juga sebenarnya peri berdarah campuran. Artinya moyangnya tidak semuanya peri. Ayahnya, Earendil adalah peri campuran Manusia-Peri, begitu juga dengan ibunya, Elwing. Kisah-kisah pernikahan antar ras memang jarang, tapi bukan sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi. Namun satu-satunya pasangan Peri-Maia yang pernah terjadi hanya satu, yaitu Raja Elu Thingol, penguasa kerajaan terbesar peri zaman dulu, Doriath. Raja Elu Thingol yang harusnya membawa kaumnya ke Valinor untuk diberikan perlindungan, malah mengurungkan niatnya karena dia jatuh cinta pada seorang Maia bernama Melian. Kerajaan Doriath di bawah pimpinan Raja Elu dan permaisurinya, Melian, dikenal sebagai imperium terbesar dan terkuat dalam sejarah kaum peri. Dan bangsa peri Doriath inilah yang dikenal sebagai kaum Sindar. Sampai akhirnya kaum peri Noldor dari Valinor menghancurkan kerajaan mereka hingga terpecah belah. Raja Thranduil dari Mirkwood adalah satu-satunya imperium penerus Doriath yang tersisa saat ini, meskipun tidak sebesar pendahulu mereka.

Dan Elrond sangat ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Thranduil ketika tahu bahwa belahan jiwa putranya adalah seorang penyihir. Elrond tahu Legolas pasti belum menyadari bahwa dia telah menemukan jodohnya, tapi cepat atau lambat, sang Pangeran pasti akan menyadarinya. Kaum Maia seperti Gandalf dan Saruman memang abadi, tapi Elrond masih meragukan identitas Hermione yang sebenarnya. Gandalf hanya bercerita bahwa dia menemukan gadis itu terluka parah, tapi Hermione adalah penyihir. Tapi tetap saja spekulasi Hermione merupakan Maia atau bukan masih belum jelas, bahkan Gandalf sendiri masih ragu gadis itu manusia atau Maia. Tapi apapun jati diri Hermione, dia adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh dengan Legolas.

Tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi ketika peri menemukan jodoh mereka, mereka akan bereaksi aneh. Bukan hanya reaksi fisik tapi juga mental. Satu-satunya yang mereka pikirkan saat melihat jodoh mereka hanyalah keinginan untuk mengklaim jodoh mereka sesegera mungkin. Biasanya peri akan menemukan belahan jiwa mereka ketika mereka masih sangat muda, lalu mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah mencapai usia dewasa bagi kaum peri, yaitu 100 tahun. Kaum peri tidak dikenal sebagai kaum seksual, tapi hasrat seksualitas peri baru akan muncul ketika bertemu pandang dengan jodoh mereka. Salah satu tanda hal itu muncul adalah pupil mata yang menggelap dan hampir hitam. Itu adalah reaksi pertama yang dilihat Elrond di mata Legolas saat pertemuan dua hari lalu.

Dan Elrond masih tidak tahu apakah ini merupakan hal baik atau buruk.

oooooooooooo

Di malam keempat Hermione berada di Rivendell, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah makan malam. Dia tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan semua ritual Animagi-nya malam ini. Kalau perkiraannya tidak meleset, maka malam ini dia sudah bisa memulai perubahan wujud. Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran ayah angkatnya, Hermione mengunci pintu kamar dengan sihir dan langsung menuju beranda. Mengambil posisi meditasi di kursi batu, ia mengambil napas panjang beberapa kali lalu memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi.

Sama seperti malam kemarin, sensasi melayang dan ringan menyelimuti dirinya. Bedanya, sensasi ini jauh lebih kuat daripada kemarin malam dan sihirnya bergerak jauh lebih cepat. Entah sudah berapa lama Hermione berada dalam posisi yang sama dan perlahan-lahan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan pun muncul. Awalnya sensasi itu bergerak lambat, namun lama kelamaan bergerak di setiap nadinya dengan aliran yang sangat cepat. Kepala Hermione sedikit pusing tapi dia menerima semua rasa tidak nyaman dan aneh yang muncul. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu tanda dia akan berubah menjadi animagus. Lama-lama Hermione mulai menikmati sensasi itu dan membuka pikiran seutuhnya terhadap semua sensasi baru yang datang.

Mendadak Hermione merasakan tubuhnya berubah, ukuran badannya mengecil. Sensasi aneh tadi menghilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan ringan. Hermione membuka mata pelan-pelan. Suasana beranda masih sama seperti tadi. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah dia bisa melihat mulutnya dengan jelas. Atau lebih tepatnya paruh! Paruhnya tajam dengan warna kuning keemasan. Hermione memeriksa bagian tubuhnya yang lain dan akhirnya menyadari dia punya sepasang sayap berwarna emas. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengepakkan sayap barunya dan tubuhnya pun terangkat dari kursi batu tempatnya dud− err...bertengger.

Dia terbang! Benar-benar terbang!

Hermione berteriak saking senangnya. Tapi yang keluar malah suara burung yang sangat merdu, terlalu merdu sebenarnya. Dia tidak menyangka terbang akan terasa menyenangkan seperti ini. Pantas saja Harry dan Ron sangat suka berada di atas sapu. Dia terbang rendah dan turun ke arah perairan di bawah perbukitan Rivendell. Sesampainya di sana, Hermione bertengger di salah satu batu besar di pinggir sungai. Dia mendekat ke air dan menatap pantulan dirinya di air yang jernih. Seketika ia langsung syok.

Meskipun malam hari, namun cahaya bulan membuat bumi terlihat jelas. Termasuk pantulan sosok animagusnya. Matanya kuning keemasan, begitu juga dengan bulunya. Semua bulunya berwarna emas. Bukan kuning atau cokelat atau madu, tapi emas! Warna kaki dan cakarnya sama seperti warna paruhnya tadi. Sosok hewan itu terlihat sangat agung, indah, rupawan, dan kuat. Hermione nyaris tidak percaya bahwa hewan agung itu adalah dirinya. Atau sosok animagusnya. Wujud animagusnya tidak lain tidak bukan menjelma menjadi Phoenix emas!

Emosi aneh memenuhi dadanya. Antara ingin menangis, bahagia, takjub, dan tidak percaya. Pantulan Phoenix emas itu bersinar terang di bawah sinar rembulan. Bentuk Phoenix itu sama persis dengan bentuk Phoenix perak, yang merupakan patronusnya. Hermione ingin menendang dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia tahu kalau bentuk patronusnya Phoenix, maka bentuk animagi yang diambilnya kemungkinan besar juga Phoenix. Sama seperti patronus dan animagi Profesor McGonagall yang mengambil bentuk kucing. Patronus dan animagi Sirius yang berbentuk anjing. Begitu juga dengan James Potter dan bahkan −_hell− _Rita Skeeter yang patronusnya berbentuk kumbang. Hermione tahu bentuk patronus Skeeter ketika di tahun kelimanya, jurnalis nyentrik itu mengirimnya pesan lewat patronus, menyatakan persetujuan mewawancarai Harry dan menerbitkan artikelnya di The Quibbler.

Dengan ledakan kebahagiaan di dadanya, Hermione mengepakkan sayapnya lagi dan terbang. Dia berteriak girang, teriakannya keluar dalam bentuk kaokan burung beralunan merdu. Entah berapa lama dia terbang, namun Hermione masih terlalu bahagia menyadari itu. Seandainya saja para peri menggunakan kekuatan lebih penglihatan mereka untuk memeriksa ke langit, maka mereka akan menemukan seekor Phoenix emas sedang bernyanyi merdu terbang mengitari tanah Imladris.

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sebenarnya chapter ini punya beberapa penjelasan, tapi karena lagi buru-buru banget, penjelasannya di chapter depan aja yaah... :D Enjoy!**


	5. Jealousy of the Prince

**BEHIND THE CABINET**

**Author: Hermione Mania**

**Harry Potter by J.K Rowling, The Lord of The Rings (Novel) by J.R.R Tolkien, & The Lord of The Rings (Film) by Peter Jackson.**

**Warning: Based on LoTR Movie, author amatiran, mungkin ada typo yg kelewat, n tata bahasa yang gak baku. Dialog saat pertemuan sebagian besar diambil dari film. So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Note: Kalimat yang di _Italic_ berarti diucapkan dalam bahasa peri!**

* * *

.

**Bab 4 **

**Kecemburuan Sang Pangeran  
**

**.**

* * *

Sudah hampir dua minggu Hermione beristirahat di Imladris. Daun-daun berguguran dari rantingnya. Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus dari arah timur. Hermione duduk di aula besar di kastil Elrond, Gandalf menyebut tempat ini dengan Aula Api. Hermione baru saja selesai mengutak-atik tas kulit kecilnya. Meskipun tangannya masih sibuk, namun perhatiannya masih terpusat pada beberapa peri Rivendell yang duduk di aula. Mereka memainkan musik dan bernyanyi riang. Dia tersenyum damai. Walaupun sampai saat ini masih belum mengerti bahasa peri, namun nyanyian mereka terdengar sangat syahdu di telinganya. Lantunan pelan dan penuh perasaan itu membuat aliran darahnya stabil dan tenang. Setiap kali bosan di kamar, Hermione selalu datang ke aula ini. Tidak setiap hari para peri bernyanyi di sini, terkadang tempat ini kosong. Namun aura yang memancar dari setiap dindingnya selalu membuatnya tenang, dia seperti sedang terapi.

Meskipun masih belum tahu kapan pastinya rombongan pembawa cincin akan berangkat, Hermione tahu perjalanan dimulai masih lama. Lord Elrond sudah memerintahkan beberapa peri untuk mengintai wilayah sekitar Rivendell dan wilayah lainnya. Peri bijak itu tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi jika Ringwraith – Hantu-hantu Cincin – masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Dan waktu istirahat yang panjang ini digunakan Hermione sebaik-baiknya untuk berkemas dan mempelajari lebih banyak tentang Middle Earth.

"Hermione."

Hermione mendongak begitu mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat ayah angkatnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Gandalf, memandang benda di tangan Hermione dengan penasaran.

Hermione mengangkat tasnya, lalu mulai mengoceh penuh semangat, "Aku sedang mengepak barang ke tas ini. Ini akan sangat berguna untuk perjalanan kita nanti. Jangan terlihat terkejut, tas ini sudah kumantrai agar bisa memuat banyak barang."

Alis Gandalf terangkat mendengar ucapannya, bingung ketika melihat betapa kecil ukuran kantung itu. Tas kulit kecil itu hanya bisa memuat kantung minuman dan sepotong roti. Hermione menyeringai dalam hati.

Mungkin Gandalf belum tahu, tapi Hermione adalah tipe orang yang selalu siap siaga dalam segala sesuatu. Apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan misi jangka panjang seperti sekarang. Ketika merencanakan untuk mencari Horcrux bersama Harry dan Ron, dia adalah orang yang menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibutuhkan selama pelarian. Dan kali ini juga tidak berbeda. Kantung kulit ini didapatkannya dari Nimmel, si peri wanita pelayan Rivendell, sebagai pengganti tas manik-manik legendarisnya yang hilang di Kamar Kebutuhan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Gandalf dan rombongan lainnya, Hermione sudah menyiapkan hampir semua kebutuhan mereka saat perjalanan nanti. Mulai dari pakaian ganti, bahan ramuan untuk obat-obatan, peralatan makan, futon tidur, selimut, bantal dan senjata-senjata cadangan.

Untuk pakaian ganti, Hermione bekerja sama dengan pelayan yang khusus ditugaskan Lord Elrond untuk melayaninya, Nimmel. Peri muda itu ternyata sangat pandai menjahit. Dia bisa membuat jenis pakaian apapun, pakaian peri, kurcaci, manusia, dan hobbit. Hermione yakin rombongannya akan sangat membutuhkan itu. Lagipula mana mau dia terus memakai busana yang sama setiap hari selama berbulan-bulan. Memikirkan dirinya dan teman seperjalanannya memakai pakaian yang sama setiap hari –sudah pasti mereka akan jarang mandi- membuatnya bergidik. Membayangkannya saja...uugh.._ Yuck_!

Mendadak hidung Hermione menghirup bau yang mengganggu. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat sumber bau mengganggu itu. Di sampingnya, Gandalf tengah menghisap pipa panjang, sepertinya itu cerutu versi Middle Earth. Hermione berdecak.

"Ayah, kau seharusnya menghentikan kebiasaan merokokmu. Merokok itu berbahaya, kau bisa sakit paru-paru," omel Hermione.

Gandalf menatapnya geli, "Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun melakukan ini dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku masih hidup selama ratusan tahun."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu, Pak Tua. Tapi jangan merokok di depanku."

Gandalf akhirnya mendesah pasrah, lalu mematikan cerutunya, membuat Hermione tersenyum. Mereka duduk diam dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar suara Hermione yang sedang ikut bersenandung, mencoba menyamakan nada dengan nyanyian para peri. Keheningan mereka akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Gandalf yang tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Saat rapat tempo hari, sikapmu aneh. Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan peri-peri Mirkwood?" tanya Gandalf dengan nada biasa.

BRUKK.

Hermione tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas yang dipegangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Gandalf akan menanyakan itu. Meraih tasnya, Hermione berpura-pura sibuk dengan benda itu, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihat Gandalf.

"Emmm...aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Hermione, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

Gandalf memandang curiga padanya, lalu bertanya polos, "Benarkah? Kenapa ya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan itu? Dan kenapa pipimu merah?"

_Ugghh!_

Hermione tahu dari pandangan Gandalf, pria itu sudah sangat curiga padanya. Dia tahu Gandalf adalah pria yang teramat jeli dan tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Kerlingan di mata abu-abunya benar-benar menyebalkan. Detik itu juga, Hermione seakan melihat sosok Dumbledore dalam diri Gandalf. Kemiripan mereka terlihat jelas sekarang. Kerlingan jahil di mata, raut wajah seolah memahami semuanya, dan sama-sama tidak bisa dibohongi. Hermione menggerutu dalam hatinya. Mau tak mau dia harus mengatakn yang sejujurnya.

Menghela napas kalah, akhirnya dia menyerah, "Oke, oke. Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka di Gwaihir."

Gandalf terlihat terkejut dengan informasi baru ini.

"Saat itu aku sedang...err...mandi," muka Hermione bersemu merah, "Dan yah, mereka tidak sengaja melihatku mandi di sungai. Aku...emm...saat itu sedang tidak memakai busana yang pantas. Aku cuma pakai kain pendek yang kau berikan waktu itu."

Gandalf terdiam sesaat lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Hermione semakin malu. Sejak rapat dewan Elrond, Hermione mati-matian menghindari peri-peri Mirkwood. Dia tidak bisa bertatapan dengan mereka tanpa harus teringat insiden memalukan itu. Dan tatapan intens dari mata tajam Pangeran Legolas semakin menambah ketidaknyamanannya.

"Yah, aku tidak salah dong! Aku kan tidak tahu mereka akan lewat sana. Lagipula aku kan sedang mandi, mana mungkin aku memakai pakaian lengkap. Lagipula aku kan masih pakai kain, aku tidak tahu kalau di Middle Earth ternyata hal itu sedikit tidak lazim untuk seorang gadis sepertiku," Hermione berusaha berkilah, dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sempat terlihat _tanpa kain_ di depan peri-peri itu, tapi Gandalf tidak perlu tahu soal itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Gandalf lagi, akhirnya paham kenapa Hermione dan peri-peri Mirkwood terlihat sangat canggung ketika bertemu pandang.

Sepanjang sore yang damai itu, Hermione dan Gandalf menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol dan membahas tentang misi mereka. Hermione sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata abu-abu kebiruan tajam yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dari jauh, mengamati setiap gerakannya dengan seksama.

oooooooooo

CLANG!

Sebilah pedang baja jatuh dengan bunyi melengking di lantai batu.

"Ck, lagi-lagi lepas!" Hermione menggeram.

Manik cokelatnya memelototi sebuah pedang panjang yang tergeletak di lantai. Kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Saat ini dia sedang berusaha berlatih pedang. Mulanya dia merasa percaya diri karena pedang baja buatan peri itu tidak berat, jadi ia merasa bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Sejak sejam yang lalu, pedang itu selalu terlempar dari tangannya. Hermione tidak suka dengan kegagalan. Dia tahu untuk menguasai pedang tidak hanya butuh teori-teori buku semata, tapi juga latihan. Dan itu yang paling membuatnya kesal karena selama ini dia memang sangat bergantung pada teori-teori buku. Dia pernah membaca buku panduan untuk pemula yang ingin menguasai seni pedang, tapi tidak menyangka ternyata prakteknya akan sesulit ini.

_Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah._ Tekadnya dalam hati. Bukan Hermione Granger namanya kalau ia menyerah secepat ini.

Dengan semangat baru ia meraih pedang itu lagi dan mulai mengayun dan mengibaskannya sesuai dengan buku panduan yang pernah dibacanya. Dia mengayunkannya penuh tenaga. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione menggeram saat ujung pedangnya tidak sengaja menancap kuat di pilar kayu di sampingnya. Hermione menarik pedang itu lagi tapi benda tajam itu tetap menancap di kayu. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu berusaha menariknya lagi. Tetap tidak bisa.

Baru ingin memakai sihirnya untuk melepaskan pedangnya dari pilar kayu, mendadak sebuah tangan besar dan kuat menggenggam gagang pedangnya dan menariknya lepas dengan sangat mudah. Hermione menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang lelaki tampan yang tinggi berotot berdiri di sisinya sambil memegang pedangnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan pedang itu padanya. Hermione menerimanya dengan canggung. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi ramah, sama sekali berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat rapat tempo hari.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan Imladris ketika kakiku membawaku kesini. Dan indahnya pagi di kastil ini semakin bersinar oleh pemandangan seorang Lady cantik menari dengan pedang di tangan, membuat keindahan Imladris sama sekali tidak berarti," lelaki itu melemparkan senyum seduktif ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu mengucapkannya seperti sedang bersajak. Pipi Hermione bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata manis itu. Belum pernah ada satu pun pria yang melontarkan gombalan manis seperti itu padanya. Bahkan Ron saja tidak pernah menyebutnya cantik. Dan yang membuat Hermione terkejut adalah siapa lelaki yang barusan memujinya. Dia berdehem gugup, matanya berusaha untuk tetap menahan kontak dengan mata lelaki di hadapannya.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, Lord Boromir. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memegang pedang itu lebih dari semenit," Hermione menunduk malu karena ada yang melihat latihan payahnya.

Boromir tertawa kecil, mata kelabunya tak pernah lepas darinya, membuat Hermione semakin gugup, "Tidak perlu memanggilku Lord, Lady Hermione, kita akan menjadi teman seperjalanan nantinya. Cukup panggil aku Boromir. Dan yang tadi itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan karena semua itu memang benar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku sedetik pun darimu. Segala sesuatu di sekitar sini seolah kabur oleh sosokmu, _My Lady_."

Mulut Hermione sedikit membulat, semu merah di pipinya menggelap. Dia tidak tahu apakah ucapan tadi adalah kata basi-basi yang lumrah di Middle Earth atau memang pujian tulus. Karena dunia Middle Earth memang sangat berbeda dengan dunianya. Di dunianya, kata-kata tadi jelas terdengar seperti gombalan, tapi mungkin saja di dunia yang ini, itu adalah cara lumrah bagi seorang pria untuk bertutur kata pada seorang gadis. Namun tetap saja Hermione adalah gadis normal, gadis remaja yang sangat normal. Gadis mana yang tidak tersipu mendengar kata-kata manis tadi. Apalagi kalau yang mengucapkannya adalah seorang Ksatria dari kerajaan besar dan berperawakan gagah seperti Lord Boromir.

Tapi betapapun tersanjung dirinya karena dipuji seperti itu, tetap saja dia adalah Hermione Jean Granger! Dia adalah Penyihir-Terpintar-di-Zamannya, Nona Sok-Tahu-Segala, murid dengan nilai paling top di Hogwarts, gadis kuat, keras kepala dan tidak gampang terpengaruh oleh pesona laki-laki. Mengendalikan kegugupannya, Hermione balas tersenyum sopan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Boromir. Dan kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku Lady, cukup Hermione saja," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Hermione," Boromir sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

_Gila! Kalau saja pria-pria di Hogwarts ada yang bersikap semanis ini... _Batin Hermione berseru. Siapa sangka lelaki arogan, bermulut tajam, dan menyebalkan seperti Boromir bisa membawa diri dengan baik di depan wanita.

Boromir melirik tangannya yang masih memegang pedang, "Sangat tidak biasa melihat ada wanita yang berlatih pedang. Tapi kurasa latihan ini ada gunanya untukmu, Hermione. Dan melihat gerakanmu tadi, sepertinya kau belum pernah berlatih pedang sebelumnya."

Hermione mengangguk, lalu memain-mainkan pedang keperakan itu di tangannya, "Aku memang belum pernah berlatih pedang. Aku memang memiliki sihir, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan belajar hal baru. Sayangnya aku tidak punya pelatih yang bisa melatihku bermain pedang. Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan Lord Elrond dan aku masih malu untuk minta tolong pada peri-peri disini. Mereka juga kelihatannya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi aku pernah membaca buku panduan tentang seni pedang, kurasa itu cukup membantu."

Boromir menatapnya dalam diam selama beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum, "Aku menguasai semua teknik seni pedang. Bagaimana kalau aku yang melatihmu?"

Kedua bola mata Hermione bersinar, "Benarkah? Kau mau melatihku?"

Boromir mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak sibuk, hanya sedikit bersiap-siap untuk misi kita nanti. Lagipula siapa yang sanggup menolak untuk melatih gadis cantik sepertimu?"

Tanpa bisa dicegah Hermione merona lagi, membuat senyum Boromir melebar. Pria ini benar-benar pandai merayu.

"Umm...terima kasih," kata Hermione senang, "Tapi kau harus sabar karena aku sama sekali belum pernah mempraktekkan seni pedang."

Pria itu tertawa lalu menarik pedangnya sendiri dari sarung pedang di pinggangnya, "Tidak masalah, Hermione."

Hermione akhirnya menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian untuk berlatih pedang dengan Boromir. Tidak disangka, Boromir ternyata pria yang menyenangkan dan enak diajak bicara. Dia juga pelatih yang baik. Hermione tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk memahami semua petunjuknya. Hilang sudah kesan arogan dan menyebalkan yang ditunjukkan pria itu saat pertemuan. Di sela-sela latihan, mereka juga membahas banyak hal. Boromir menceritakannya tentang Gondor dan kisah-kisah singkat Raja-raja Numenor. Dan Hermione sangat kaget ketika tahu bahwa Boromir sudah berusia hampir sembilan puluh tahun. Ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Hermione, Boromir menjelaskan dengan raut geli.

"Agak aneh memang, melihat fisikku yang masih terlihat seperti tiga puluh tahunan. Tapi leluhurku berdarah peri, kakek buyutku masih keturunan Raja Elros, kembaran Lord Elrond. Itu sebabnya usiaku dan pendahuluku lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa lainnya. Penuaan kami juga lebih lambat dibanding manusia biasa," jelas Boromir.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti, "Itu artinya kau masih berkerabat dengan Aragorn."

Raut muka Boromir sedikit berubah mendengar nama Aragorn, tapi dia hanya menjawab pendek, "Itu benar."

Mereka berdua tidak berbicara setelah itu dan terus latihan duel pedang dalam sunyi. Beberapa menit kemudian Boromir akhirnya mengizinkannya beristirahat dan mereka duduk di salah satu beranda kayu. Hermione sedikit tidak enak karena mengungkit tentang Aragorn, tapi sudah terlanjur diucapkan. Lalu Boromir bersuara lagi.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan Aragorn. Hanya saja..." Boromir mengambil jeda, seakan mempertimbangkan kata-kata selanjutnya, "Buyutku sudah menjaga kedamaian dan keamanan di Gondor selama ratusan tahun. Munculnya Aragorn akan mengundang perhatian Penguasa Kegelapan dan aku hanya tidak ingin Gondor terancam bahaya lagi. Gondor masih belum pulih sejak kematian Raja Isildur. Seandainya saja Raja Elendil tidak gugur saat itu, seandainya cincin itu tidak pernah datang pada Isildur..."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "Kemarin kau tidak mau cincin itu dihancurkan. Kau ingin membawa cincin itu ke Gondor."

Boromir mengalihkan tatapan padanya, raut mukanya terlihat menyesal, "Ayahku memintaku membawa cincin itu ke Minas Tirith. Dia yakin dengan adanya cincin itu maka kami bisa menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan Sauron."

"Dan kau tahu itu tidak benar. Cincin itu tidak bisa digunakan oleh siapapun selain pemilik aslinya," kata Hermione lagi.

Boromir mendesah, "Aku tahu. Aku sadar cincin itu memang harus dihancurkan, itu yang membuatku ikut bergabung untuk misi ke Mordor. Aku mencintai negeriku lebih dari apapun. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali berada terlalu dekat dengan cincin itu, aku selalu dipenuhi keinginan untuk memilikinya. Mengerikan, otakku rasanya tidak berdaya dan kosong. Seperti ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang memerintahkanku untuk menyentuhnya."

Hermione menyentuh bahunya, dia memahami semua yang dirasakan Boromir. Cincin itu memang memberi pengaruh buruk bagi siapa saja, tidak terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Hanya Occlumency-nya yang membuatnya sanggup menahan pengaruh itu. Boromir memandangnya dengan lembut. Meskipun kadang arogan, tetapi Boromir ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Oooooooooo

.

Hari-hari tenang dan suasana damai di Rivendell ternyata tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun pada Legolas Greenleaf. Setiap menit yang dilaluinya di tempat ini semakin memburuk saja. Suasana hatinya selalu buruk dan buruk. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan itu di depan Lord Elrond atau Aragorn, tapi tetap saja kedua orang itu tidak bisa ditipu. Entah bagaimana Lord Elrond dan Aragorn selalu menyadari suasana hatinya. Dan penyebab keresahan, kegelisahan, dan amarahnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah gadis itu.

Lady Hermione.

Sudah dua minggu dia berada di Rivendell tapi sama sekali tidak mendapat kesempatan satu kali pun untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekat. Lady Hermione selalu menghindarinya. Putri Gandalf itu selalu punya cara untuk menghindar setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Seolah-olah dia membawa wabah mematikan. Setiap hari Legolas selalu mencari cara untuk mendekati Lady Hermione, baik itu saat sarapan, di perpustakaan, saat diskusi bersama Persaudaraan, dan saat akan berpapasan di jalan-jalan kastil. Tapi hasilnya nihil, gadis itu tidak membiarkannya mendekat sedikit saja. Lady Hermione bahkan selalu menghindari tatapannya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat hari-harinya semakin buruk.

Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah Lady Hermione tampaknya tidak punya masalah berinteraksi dengan lelaki lain. Gadis itu kadang berbicara dengan Aragorn dan si kurcaci jenggot merah menyebalkan. Legolas pernah melihatnya mengobrol dengan peri penjaga Rivendell, Aradhelon. Legolas tahu peri berambut cokelat itu menaruh perhatian pada Lady Hermione. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya panas adalah kedekatan antara Lady Hermione dan Boromir. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menghindarinya, tapi malah mau berinteraksi dengan pria arogan seperti Boromir. Itu membuat rasa tidak sukanya pada Boromir semakin bertambah. Legolas kesal setiap kali pria Gondor itu bertingkah sok _gentleman_ di depan Lady Hermione. Pria itu pasti cuma cari perhatian. Siapa pun bisa melihat tatapan kagum dan tertarik di mata Boromir setiap kali memandang Maia cantik itu.

Legolas benar-benar ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Dia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Boromir, Aradhelon, dan bahkan –demi Valar- Aragorn! Dia ingin memanah mata semua pria yang terang-terangan menatap tertarik pada putri Gandalf.

Dan yang membuat semuanya bertambah buruk adalah pandangan penuh perhitungan yang sangat meresahkan dari Lord Elrond. Entah kenapa Legolas merasa Lord Elrond mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Seolah penguasa Rivendell itu sedang menunggunya untuk berbuat sesuatu. Legolas curiga Lord Elrond sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan suasana hatinya menjadi buruk. Tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Lord Elrond tahu isi pikirannya. Namun tetap saja naluri perinya yang tajam mengatakan sebaliknya.

Karena sangat terfokus pada dugaan-dugaan dan emosi muramnya, pendengaran sensitif Legolas tidak mendengar langkah seseorang yang berjalan menuju tikungan koridor yang sedang ia tuju. Saat hendak berbelok di tikungan, sesuatu –atau seseorang- menabrak tubuhnya.

BRUKK.

Legolas tersentak kaget saat kepala orang itu menubruk dadanya cukup keras.

"Aaww!"

Suara feminim itu langsung menarik perhatiannya. Demi Eru yang Agung, sepertinya kali ini keberuntungan berpihak padanya! Gadis bertubuh mungil yang menabraknya tadi mendongak. Legolas bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata cokelatnya yang membulat. Lagi-lagi manik cokelat itu menariknya seperti magnet, tanpa sadar Legolas menahan napasnya. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Legolas tidak bisa bergerak, matanya sedang tenggelam dalam kolam madu itu. Akhirnya Lady Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya, membuatnya kecewa.

"Maaf, tadi aku melamun. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak anda, _My Lord_," gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan kepala, lalu mulai melangkah lagi, berencana melewati Legolas.

Tapi Legolas tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Gadis ini tidak boleh menghindarinya lagi. Jadi Legolas menggeserkan tubuhnya sehingga menghalangi jalan Lady Hermione. Gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut oleh tindakannya dan akhirnya mata itu menatapnya lagi.

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, Lady Hermione," Legolas menatapnya dalam, dalam hati ia puas ketika melihat semburat merah menjalari pipi gadis itu. "Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu tersenyum gugup, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Legolas tahu gadis itu berencana untuk pergi lagi, namun dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendapat kesempatan emas seperti sekarang. Gadis yang mengganggu mimpinya setiap malam dan membuat emosinya sulit dikontrol akhir-akhir ini akhirnya ada di hadapannya. Kalau memang gadis ini masih merasa malu akan kejadian di Gwaihir, maka sudah saatnya untuk meluruskan semuanya. Legolas melemparkan senyum menyesal.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf untuk yang di Gwaihir dulu," Legolas memulai hati-hati, tidak ingin salah bicara di depannya.

Lady Hermione terkesiap pelan, mungkin tidak menyangka dia akan mengungkit lagi tentang insiden itu. Gadis itu tampak tidak nyaman dan jelas masih merasa malu. Legolas tersenyum. Dia benar-benar cantik ketika tersipu.

"Itu, emm, bukan sepenuhnya salah kalian," rasa marah aneh menghujam dadanya lagi ketika mendengar kata 'kalian', "Aku juga tidak berhati-hati dan mandi seenaknya tanpa waspada. Dan waktu itu aku malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian."

Berusaha menghilangkan rasa marah aneh di dadanya, Legolas menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Lady Hermione. Kami juga kurang sopan karena tidak langsung pergi begitu melihatmu di sana. Tapi sungguh itu ketidaksengajaan. Percayalah, aku dan rekan-rekanku sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat. Sekarang, aku hanya berharap ini akan memperbaiki hubungan di antara kita. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa malu dan canggung di depanku lagi, bagaimanapun juga nanti kita akan melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama. Mewakili mereka, aku mengharapkan maafmu, _My Lady_."

Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sangat menikmati semua yang dilihatnya tempo hari. Rambut basahnya, kaki jenjangnya, tubuh indahnya yang lekukannya terlihat jelas dari balik kain tipis, kulit putihnya yang basah dan bersinar di bawah matahari, mata beningnya, bibir-

_Hentikan, Legolas!_ Suara batinnya membentak.

Menarik napas panjang, ia berusaha menghalau semua pikiran tak pantas itu dari otaknya. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat beban berat di dada Legolas meringan. Ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk lebih mengenal sang Maia. Lalu matanya melihat sebuah buku yang tergenggam di tangan Lady Hermione, sepertinya buku itu berasal dari perpustakaan Lord Elrond. Senang karena menemukan topik lain yang bisa diobrolkan dengan gadis itu, ia pun membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Pilihan buku yang bagus. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata suka membaca buku syair dan sajak, _My Lady_," ucap Legolas lembut.

Lady Hermione tertawa kecil, dan Legolas sangat menyukai tawanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu buku ini tentang apa. Aku tidak bisa membaca huruf peri. Juga tidak mengerti bahasa peri," gadis itu mengakui agak malu-malu. "Aku hanya mengambil buku ini untuk lihat-lihat saja. Rencananya aku akan meminta ayah membaca buku ini untukku."

Legolas ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya sebuah ide brilian muncul di benaknya. Dia berdehem.

"Sepertinya ayahmu masih sibuk berdiskusi dengan Lord Elrond. Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong langsung pada peri saja?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Lady Hermione terpaku sejenak, sepertinya sedang mencerna maksud di balik ucapannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian pipinya bersemu merah lagi, membuat Legolas menyeringai. Rona merah itu sungguh cantik.

"Aku akan meminta ayah saja yang membacakannya untukku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Pangeran," gadis itu menunduk sopan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Biar aku saja yang membaca buku itu untukmu. Aku juga bisa mengajarimu bahasa dan huruf peri," kata Legolas agak memaksa, tentu saja ini adalah peluang bagus untuk mendekati Lady Hermione. Dia tidak akan membuang kesempatan langka ini begitu saja.

Sesaat dia bisa melihat kedua bola mata itu bersinar cerah, namun segera menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan datar.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, Pangeran. Aku yakin anda pasti sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanan panjang nanti. Aku juga tidak ma-"

"Kumohon, Lady Hermione," Legolas langsung memotong ucapannya, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, juga tidak sibuk. Dengan senang hati aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu."

Kenapa ia mengatakan itu Legolas juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya berharap semoga suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu putus asa dan frustasi. Mengajarinya bahasa peri adalah permulaan. Siapa tahu nanti dia bisa menawari Lady Hermione untuk mengajarinya berlatih pedang dan memanah, jadi Lady Hermione tidak perlu lagi dekat-dekat dengan Boromir. Dia hanya ingin gadis ini menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Legolas ingin mendengar semua tentangnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah menjaga gadis ini dari pria-pria seperti Boromir, Aradhelon, dan pria mana saja yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Gadis di hadapannya terdiam selama beberapa waktu. Legolas memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengamati penampilan gadis itu. Lady Hermione mengenakan busana khas Maia yang didominasi warna hijau muda, bentuknya masih sama seperti busananya saat pertemuan lalu. Rambut cokelat keritingnya terurai semuanya. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh lembut di sekitar wajahnya, bergoyang pelan tertiup angin. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat sangat biasa, tidak seperti peri wanita yang biasanya menggunakan pakaian indah, tapi Legolas sangat menyukainya. Dia menyukai semua tentangnya, apapun tentangnya.

Akhirnya Lady Hermione menatapnya lagi dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mau. Aku janji akan belajar dengan cepat dan tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan merasa direpotkan, Lady Hermione. Tenang saja, aku guru yang cukup sabar," Legolas berkata senang.

Lady Hermione menghela napas lega, mungkin karena akhirnya dia akan segera mempelajari bahasa peri, "Terima kasih, Pangeran. Aku sangat bersyukur, akhirnya aku belajar langsung dengan peri. Jadi ayah tidak akan repot-repot lagi membacakan buku-buku ini untukku."

Dengan geli dia memperhatikan gadis itu hampir meloncat-loncat di tempatnya, "Jangan memanggilku begitu, cukup Legolas saja."

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, Legolas memotongnya cepat, "Dan aku juga akan memanggilmu Hermione."

_Hermione _tersenyum, kali ini terlihat tulus dan bersahabat. Legolas membalas senyumannya, dadanya membuncah oleh kebahagiaan. Akhirnya penantian selama hampir dua minggu ini membuahkan hasil. Setidaknya sekarang dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan Hermione tanpa harus merasa canggung. Otaknya langsung menyusun langkah-langkah berikutnya yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendekati Hermione. Dia berencana menawarkan gadis ini untuk berlatih panah dan pedang dengannya agar waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama semakin banyak. Gadis itu merapikan helai rambutnya yang bergoyang dan menatapnya lagi.

"Tentu saja, Pa- Legolas," katanya agak malu-malu.

Legolas lalu mengajaknya berjalan berkeliling kastil Rivendell. Hermione terkadang menanyakan terjemahan semua benda yang dilihatnya dalam bahasa peri. Dengan senang hati Legolas menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis itu. Suasana hatinya yang buruk selama berhari-hari seolah terlupakan dalam sekejap. Sepanjang _tour_ kecil mereka, Legolas tidak pernah memalingkan pandangan dari gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

oooooooooo

"Nimmel,"

Hermione memanggil nama peri wanita muda yang saat ini tengah merapikan semua vas bunga di kamarnya. Menghentikan senandungnya, peri itu menoleh, membuat rambut merah kejinggaannya bergoyang lembut. Dalam hati Hermione merasa iri dengan keindahan rambut para peri wanita yang dilihatnya. Tubuh ramping Nimmel dibalut dengan sempurna oleh gaun panjang berwarna jingga kekuningan yang mencapai lantai.

"Ya, Hermione?" jawab Nimmel ingin tahu, alisnya terangkat.

Hermione ragu-ragu sejenak, namun rasa ingin tahunya menghilangkan semua keraguannya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Legolas?" tanyanya. Entah karena pengaruh cahaya matahari sore atau hal lain, Hermione melihat pipi Nimmel memerah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Maksudmu Legolas putra Raja Thranduil?" Nimmel malah balik bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku tahu dia. Semua penghuni Rivendell mengenalnya," jawab Nimmel malu-malu.

"Apa dia sering datang ke sini?" tanya Hermione lagi, berusaha tidak terlalu terdengar penasaran.

Nimmel tersenyum, "Tidak juga. Dia hanya berkunjung jika ada pertemuan mendesak atau ada perayaan penting. Terakhir kali dia kemari sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia datang untuk menghadiri pemakaman ibunda Estel, Gilraen. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi di Rivendell."

Kening Hermione berkerut, "Estel?"

Nimmel tersenyum maklum, "Estel adalah nama lain Aragorn. Lord Elrond selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Estel sudah dianggap seperti putra sendiri oleh Lord Elrond, mengingat dulu dia dan Lady Gilraen pernah menghabiskan hidup mereka di sini."

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Namun Nimmel masih belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Setiap kali pangeran datang ke sini, semua wanita yang lajang pasti akan keluar dari kediaman mereka. Dia sangat populer di sini," peri itu terkikik pelan.

Nimmel lalu duduk di samping Hermione di atas ranjang. Dia memandang Hermione dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Kau menyukainya?" Nimmel tersenyum menggoda. Hermione sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa wanita peri ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita manusia, suka bergosip.

"Bukan begitu, hanya ingin tahu saja," elak Hermione, mengabaikan pandangan tak percaya dari teman barunya itu.

"Tapi kau sangat beruntung. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kemarin siang kau berjalan-jalan berdua dengannya sampai sore. Semua peri wanita di sini membicarakan tentang itu," Hermione cukup kaget mendengar berita baru ini.

"Mereka membicarakan tentang Legolas?" tanyanya penasaran.

Nimmel menggeleng, "Lebih tepatnya mereka membicarakanmu."

Hermione semakin tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya. Memangnya kenapa peri-peri itu membicarakannya? Hermione memang sesekali bertegur sapa dengan para penghuni Rivendell, tapi yang cukup akrab dengannya hanya Nimmel. Dia juga belum pernah bertemu dengan Lady Arwen, putri Lord Elrond. Hermione terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan persiapan, diskusi dengan rombongannya dan latihan pedangnya bersama Boromir. Ia memang jarang untuk bersosialisasi dengan peri-peri lainnya. Peri yang pernah berinteraksi dengannya hanya Lord Elrond, Nimmel, Legolas, dan Aradhelon, si peri penjaga yang dulu mengantarnya ke kamar tamu.

Dia memandang Nimmel lagi, raut wanita itu terlihat tak percaya, "Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu kenapa mereka bicara tentangmu."

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa mereka membicarakanku?"

Nimmel mendesah, "Jelas kau adalah topik pembicaraan paling terkenal saat ini. Pertama, kau adalah putri Mithrandir, pastinya berita itu sangat menghebohkan. Di malam pertama kau datang saja, semua orang di sini membicarakanmu. Kedua, kau itu cantik. Ketiga, Aradhelon tertarik padamu."

"Hah?" Respon Hermione bingung.

"Duh, Hermione, siapa pun bisa melihat kalau Aradhelon suka padamu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, dia punya banyak penggemar di sini. Aradhelon itu pendiam, bermuka datar, dan jarang sekali mengobrol dengan _ellith_ yang ada di sini. Tapi dia terlihat sangat nyaman berbicara denganmu, tentu saja itu menjadi topik pembicaraan," Nimmel tersenyum melihatnya terdiam.

"Keempat, mereka sering melihatmu berlatih pedang dengan Boromir dari Gondor. Kelima dan ini yang paling menghebohkan, kemarin kau dan Pangeran Legolas terlihat akrab sekali. Adikku berkata padaku bahwa dia melihat pangeran tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan darimu," peri itu menyudahi kalimatnya dengan senyum puas.

Hermione masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat setelah mendengar bagian terakhir tadi.

oooooooooo

.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Hermione bersantai di Aula Api. Malam ini, peri yang memenuhi aula lebih banyak dibanding biasanya. Lord Elrond dan Gandalf terlihat asyik berbincang dengan raut rileks. Di sisi kanan mereka berdua terdapat kumpulan peri yang tengah memainkan musik. Hermione memperhatikan harpa besar berukiran unik sedang dipetik oleh _ellith_ cantik berambut keemasan. Di dekatnya ada _ellith_ lain yang meniup seruling besar dengan indahnya. Dan beberapa peri lelaki di sekitarnya memainkan alat musik yang belum pernah dilihat Hermione. Namun perpaduan semuanya menghasilkan melodi yang selaras dan harmoni. Di bagian lain aula, tampak seorang hobbit tua tengah berkisah pada beberapa peri di sekitarnya. Hermione tahu hobbit itu adalah Bilbo Baggins, paman Frodo. Agak aneh melihat semua peri, termasuk Lord Elrond dan Gandalf, selalu memandang penuh hormat pada makhluk kecil itu. Namun Hermione sudah mendengar petualangan hebat Bilbo Baggins yang mendampingi Thorin Oakenshield merebut tanah Erebor dari jajahan si naga raksasa, Smaug. Walaupun bertubuh kecil, Hermione bisa melihat kebijakan dan kerendahan hati di wajah hobbit itu, dan itu membuatnya segan.

"Damai sekali di sini, bukan begitu Lady Hermione?"

Suara pelan terdengar dari sebelahnya. Hermione menoleh dan menemukan Frodo Baggins tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Dia balas tersenyum pada hobbit itu. Hatinya lega melihat Frodo tampak jauh lebih sehat.

"Kau benar, Frodo. _Please_, cukup Hermione saja. Rivendell benar-benar nyaman. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan sedamai ini," jawab Hermione agak merenung.

Frodo terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Gandalf berkata kau harus hidup dalam perang sebelum datang ke Middle Earth."

Alis Hermione terangkat. Frodo lalu menambahkan lagi, "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau bukan putri kandungnya. Bilbo mengatakan bahwa Gandalf tidak pernah menikah, apalagi punya anak. Tapi aku yakin apapun alasan Gandalf menutupi identitasmu, itu pasti untuk kebaikanmu juga, Hermione. Gandalf orang yang baik."

Hermione tersenyum mengerti, "Kau benar, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap ayahku. Dan ya, sebelum datang di Middle Earth ini, aku memang hidup dalam peperangan."

Hobbit itu terlihat tertarik, "Bagaimana rasanya? Hidup dalam suasana kacau seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan gadis muda sepertimu harus mengalami hal yang berat seperti perang."

Hermione tersenyum sedih, menatap obor api di tengah-tengah aula, "Rasanya tentu tidak menyenangkan. Aku harus menjaga punggungku setiap saat, mengawasi sekitarku dengan waspada dan tidak pernah tidur tenang. Di malam hari, yang terpikir olehku hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti 'apakah aku masih akan hidup esok hari' atau 'apakah teman-teman yang lain baik-baik saja'. Aku dan teman-temanku hidup dalam pelarian. Kami berkemah di tengah hutan, di bukit, di pinggir sungai, jauh dari keramaian. Seringkali kami kesulitan menemukan makanan dan harus menahan lapar untuk waktu lama. Belum lagi kami harus menyusun rencana-rencana untuk menyelesaikan misi kami."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Nyanyian ceria para peri tampak kontras dengan suasana di sekitar Hermione dan Frodo. Lalu tiba-tiba Frodo berbisik lirih, namun masih didengar oleh Hermione.

"Aku ini bodoh sekali," hobbit itu berkata sambil menunduk.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan padanya, sedikit khawatir oleh raut wajah Frodo yang sedih.

"Frodo?"

"Aku bodoh sekali. Apa yang kupikirkan? Menawarkan diri untuk membawa cincin ke Mordor, padahal aku ini lemah. Aku bahkan belum pernah memegang pedang atau busur. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar kisah Bilbo yang luar biasa, membuatku berkhayal bahwa akulah yang melakukan petualangan itu. Aku ingin seperti dia, aku ingin berpetualang sepertinya, mungkin itu yang membuatku jadi sok berani. Tapi aku−"

Suara Frodo tercekat di tenggorokan, ekspresi wajahnya tersiksa. Hermione melihat sekeliling, bersyukur karena tak ada yang melihat mereka berdua. Dia langsung menggenggam tangan kasar Frodo. Hatinya sakit melihat hobbit ini sedih.

"Frodo, dengarkan aku. Kau bukan hobbit lemah, kau kuat. Kau memiliki kerendahan hati dan keberanian yang tidak terhingga. Kau adalah orang terpilih untuk mengemban tugas semulia ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku yakin tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya. Dan lagipula kau tidak sendirian, masih ada sahabat-sahabatmu yang akan mendampingimu. Ada aku, ayah, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, dan Boromir. Kami semua adalah saudaramu dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mengemban tugas ini seorang diri," ujar Hermione berusaha menghibur hobbit muda itu.

Frodo mendongak dan tersenyum, raut sedihnya perlahan memudar, "Benarkah?"

Hermione mengangguk, mengacak-acak rambut Frodo, membuat hobbit itu tertawa pelan. Rasa sayang Hermione pada hobbit ini semakin bertambah. Frodo benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Harry. Mereka sama-sama kuat, rendah hati, berani, namun rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Dan sama halnya seperti Harry, Hermione berjanji akan melindungi dan menjaga Frodo sepanjang ia mampu.

Angin musim gugur yang berhembus dingin dari Pegunungan Berkabut terasa menusuk tulang mereka. Ketika melihat Frodo menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, Hermione akhirnya menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Frodo tampak bingung oleh tindakannya, membuat Hermione terkikik. Beberapa detik kemudian, api biru sebesar bola tenis muncul di telapak tangan Hermione. Mata Frodo membulat, dia terlihat sangat kagum. Hermione lalu menaruh bola api hangat itu di tangan Frodo.

Senyum Frodo melebar, manik hijaunya bersinar kagum, "Rasanya sangat hangat. Terima kasih, Hermione."

Hermione tertawa. Frodo mendekatkan bola api ke tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Tidak lama kemudian hobbit muda itu pamit pada Hermione ketika melihat Merry, Pippin, dan Sam memasuki aula. Dia segera bergabung dengan ketiga temannya dan mereka duduk di dekat Bilbo. Hermione masih memperhatikan mereka tanpa sadar seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sihir yang mengagumkan," ujar suara berat seorang lelaki di sampingnya.

Hermione tersentak oleh suara familiar itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang peri berambut cokelat duduk di sampingnya. Hermione menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Aradhelon, kukira kau sedang bertugas jaga," kata Hermione riang.

Peri itu menyunggingkan bibir tipisnya, "Tidak setiap hari para peri penjaga harus bertugas, Hermione. Aku hanya mendapat giliran tiga hari dalam seminggu. Lagipula hari ini aku libur. Glorfindel menyuruhku beristirahat karena beberapa hari ini aku sudah berpatroli di dekat Pegunungan."

Hermione menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Ketika tanpa sadar matanya beralih ke bagian lain aula, Hermione menyadari beberapa peri memandangi mereka berdua. Beberapa peri yang Hermione ketahui sebagai penjaga Rivendell memandang dengan sorot ingin tahu. Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka pasti akan segera menyerbu Aradhelon dengan berbagai pertanyaan usil setelah malam ini. Tapi yang membuat Hermione tidak nyaman adalah pandangan para peri wanita yang duduk di dekat pemain musik. Dari tingkah mereka yang kasak-kusuk, Hermione yakin mereka sedang bergosip tentangnya dan Aradhelon. Setidaknya peri-peri cantik itu tidak melihatnya dengan sinis atau tidak bersahabat, hanya murni keingintahuan.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku api seperti tadi?" tanya Aradhelon, menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Kau mau juga?" tanya Hermione heran, setahunya peri tidak mudah kedinginan.

Ardhelon mengangguk, "Cuma penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Hermione tertawa kecil lalu menjulurkan tangan ke arah Aradhelon. Bola api biru melayang dari tangannya ke telapak tangan Aradhelon. Peri itu menatap api dengan takjub, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru. Dia mendekatkan api ke wajahnya dan memeriksa api dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Matanya yang hijau berkerlap-kerlip terkena cahaya.

"Menakjubkan. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini," kata Aradhelon menatap Hermione.

Setelah itu mereka pun mulai membicarakan banyak hal. Mungkin di antara peri lainnya, Hermione paling merasa akrab dengan Aradhelon. Peri itu sangat menyenangkan dan berpengetahuan luas. Dia adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik di Rivendell dan sangat mahir memanah. Yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah ternyata Aradhelon adalah salah satu tentara Lord Elrond yang ikut berperang dengan pasukan Sauron tiga ribu tahun yang lalu. Sekali lagi, keabadian memang tidak pernah membuat Hermione terbiasa. Meskipun awalnya Aradhelon bersikap terlalu sopan dan agak dingin, namun lama kelamaan sikap peri itu berubah. Tingkahnya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil, kesukaannya pada makanan, dan temperamennya yang kadang meledak-ledak sungguh mengingatkan Hermione pada Ron.

"− dan kalau kau mau, kapan-kapan kita berkunjung ke Lothlorien. Kau harus bertemu sepupuku, Arvellon. Dia penulis syair yang paling terkenal di Lothlorien, keindahan suaranya hampir tak ada tandingannya," ujar Aradhelon.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, tapi kurasa semua peri memang bersuara indah ketika menyanyi, bahkan yang punya suara paling sumbang sekalipun," canda Hermione, mereka berdua terkikik.

Aradhelon memegang ujung lengan jubah Hermione, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan sekarang? Beberapa buku syair karangan Arvellon tersimpan di sana. Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu."

Muka Hermione berseri-seri mendengarnya. Dia mengangguk semangat dan langsung menyambar tas kecilnya. Namun belum sempat berdiri mengikuti Aradhelon, tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Aradhelon," kata seseorang itu dengan nada datar.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat putra Thranduil berdiri di hadapannya. Legolas tidak melihat ke arahnya, melainkan ke Aradhelon. Entah cuma perasaannya saja ataukah memang pandangan Legolas menyiratkan ketidaksukaan pada peri itu. Hermione mengernyitkan alis, dia tidak tahu kedua peri ini punya masalah, Aradhelon tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang ini.

"Tuanku," Aradhelon menyapa sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

Namun Legolas hanya balas mengangguk, tanpa senyum, "Lady Hermione akan pergi ke perpustakaan bersamaku, kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu. Bukankah Glorfindel menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat?"

Aradhelon memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk ke arah Legolas, "Tentu saja, _My Lord_. Saya mohon pamit sekarang."

Peri berambut cokelat itu mengangguk sekali pada Hermione lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar Aula Api. Tinggallah Hermione berdua saja dengan peri bangsawan ini. Hermione tersenyum canggung, masih agak terpengaruh oleh yang tadi.

"Legolas," sapanya pelan.

Sekarang sorot mata peri tampan itu berubah total menjadi lembut. Dan perut Hermione disentak oleh perasaan geli setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Legolas. Tanpa bisa dicegah, pipinya menghangat melihat mata abu-abu kebiruan itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Salah sendiri, kenapa pria ini selalu memandangnya begitu.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Hermione," suara selembut sutra membuai telinga Hermione.

_Sialan peri dengan tampang, suara, dan pandangan tajam mereka! _Gerutu Hermione, mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata suka berada di tempat ini," kata peri itu lagi.

Dia tersenyum, "Aula ini sangat damai dan sering diramaikan oleh nyanyian-nyanyian. Kuakui, para peri memang pintar sekali dalam hal seni musik."

Legolas ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata lagi, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sedikit keluar. Mungkin kita bisa ke perpustakaan. Bukankah aku sudah janji membacakan buku-buku itu untukmu?"

Mendengar itu, mata cokelat Hermione membesar. Senyum melebar dan ia mengangguk antusias, membuat pria di depannya tertawa pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar aula.

.

.

Elrond menatap kepergian Legolas dan Hermione hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Sepertinya sang pangeran sudah memulai 'misi' pendekatan dengan jodohnya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau selama beberapa minggu ini suasana hati Legolas dalam kondisi yang buruk. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Legolas selalu mendekati Hermione dan gadis itu selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Usaha yang sia-sia. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mencegah seorang peri untuk berdekatan dengan belahan jiwa mereka. Dan Elrond hanya pura-pura tidak tahu setiap kali Legolas memandang sengit pada Boromir, Aradhelon, dan terkadang Aragorn. Tapi sehebat apapun Legolas menyembunyikannya, Elrond tidak bisa dibohongi. Usianya bahkan lebih tua daripada Thranduil dan matanya sudah melihat ribuan tragedi di dunianya.

Sejak tadi ia juga mengamati interaksi antara Legolas dan Aradhelon. Jelas sekali peri berambut keemasan itu cemburu melihat kedekatan Hermione dan penjaga Rivendell. Elrond penasaran akan berkembang sejauh mana hubungan Legolas dan gadis itu nanti, mengingat mereka akan melewatkan waktu bersama selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

ooooooooooo

'Jangan takut terhadap mata penguasa kegelapan

Morgoth, teriakku

Segala harapan sirna tapi aku akan membalas dendam

Dengarlah sumpahku

Aku akan ambil bagian dalam kehancuranmu

Aku akan selalu mengingat tangisan mereka

Laksana bayangan yang menyelimuti cahaya

Aku akan selalu mengingat masa itu

Tapi itu masa lalu

Aku tak bisa memutar kembali waktu

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang

Masih ada kabut tersisa di tepi pantai

Tetapi aku sudah tiba

Dendam menjadi milikku'

Hermione menopang dagunya di atas tangan. Dia menatap sosok Legolas yang membacakan sajak peri dari buku yang dipegangnya. Hermione begitu terbuai dengan suara halusnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar lelaki bisa membaca syair seindah ini. Suaranya seperti tengah bersenandung, begitu memikat hati. Angin timur yang berhembus dari jendela menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut keemasannya. Hermione tersenyum.

'Aku akan ambil bagian dalam kehancuranmu

Morgoth, teriakku

Ini adalah sumpahku

Jadi janganlah takut akan mata penguasa kegelapan

Segera kau akan bebas

Terbangkan jiwamu bebas

Tiba-tiba aku menyadarinya

Ramalan-ramalan

Aku tidak pernah mempercayainya

Amalanku salah

Aku telah menodai negeri

Dan membunuh sanak keluargaku, membakar jiwa

Tidak ada jalan keluar dari dosa-dosaku

Rasanya menyakitkan

Kutukan Feanor terus bergulir

Waktu dan hanya waktu yang akan mengungkapkan

Katakan: apakah aku benar atau salah?

Ketika kemarahan melampaui batas

Aku akan membuang kemurahan hatiku'

Legolas menghentikan senandungnya, matanya terpejam meresapi tiap kata demi kata yang telah diucapkan. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka mata. Manik abu-abunya langsung tenggelam dalam kolam cokelat madu yang bercahaya di depannya. Dadanya membuncah oleh emosi yang teramat kuat. Kecemburuan, kemarahan, dan keresahannya langsung menghilang begitu menatap mata gadis itu. Seolah ada tangan kuat tak kasat mata yang menariknya, Legolas menggeserkan tubuh mendekati gadis itu. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Ketika jarak antara dirinya dan Hermione semakin dekat, mata gadis itu melebar. Namun Legolas tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Tak mempedulikan apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah, apakah tindakannya sudah melampaui batas, atau apakah ini dosa atau bukan. Ia mendekat dan beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir gadis itu.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapter yg cukup melelahkan...

Di chap ini Persaudaraan Cincin masih belum berangkat ke Mordor, saya masih ingin mendekatkan Legolas dan Hermione. Dan untuk masalah 'jodoh-belahan jiwa', ya ini sebenarnya cuma imajinasi saya aja. Sy gak tau gimana prosesnya peri itu jatuh cinta dan menikah, tapi menurut salah satu LoTR wiki yg sy baca, peri itu langsung tahu dengan siapa mereka akan menikah dalam pertemuan pertama, jadi gitulah arah imajinasinya, hehehe...

Oh ya, saya juga berusaha untuk tidak mengambil beberapa unsur dari film, karena sy udah mulai baca-baca novelnya dan ternyata masih banyak sekali materi-materi menarik dari novelnya. So plis plis banget jangan dikomplain kalau cerita fic ini campur aduk antara film ama novelnya, kan ini cuma fic, hehehe V^^ (peace) Tapi kalau sekiranya ada bagian-bagian yg salah atau gak cocok ama novelnya cukup kasih tau aja, tpi jgn diprotes, hahahaha LOL *&^^%$$##

Dan untuk syair yg dibaca Legolas itu saya ambil dari **Blind Guardian Lyrics** album "Nightfall In Middle Earth" (1998), judul lagunya "The Curse of Fëanor", bagus bgt liriknya...

So.. enjoy this chapter...! :D


End file.
